


Going For The Gold

by nascar3l



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, Hockey, Ice Skating, Nice Cora, OUAT - Freeform, Olympics, Once Upon A Time, Slow Burn, Swan Queen - Freeform, The Cutting Edge AU, based on a movie, figure skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-03-22 18:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13769961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nascar3l/pseuds/nascar3l
Summary: Emma Swan was one of the top amateur hockey players in the country, ready to be drafted by a number of NHL teams.  An injury from the Olympics left her unable to play.  Regina Mills was well on her way to winning a gold medal in US pairs skating until her partner dropped her on the ice ruining her chances.  What happens when an injured hockey player is recruited by a pairs skating coach to work with Regina Mills who is known as the Ice Queen?  Will they have a chance at redemption to get a gold medal that slipped away from both of them?  And what happens if they end up finding something more than either of them expected?





	1. Salt Lake City

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is an AU based on the movie The Cutting Edge. It has always been a favorite of mine but recently I got very strong SQ vibes from it. There was another AU written based on The Cutting Edge but while it was good I felt that it lacked a lot of good details from the movie. A lot of scenes from the original will be used but I will also be adding some new material as well. I hope everyone enjoys this as much as I do the original movie.
> 
> A/N 2: The places I used have been actual Olympic cities but are not historically correct. Any figure skating terms I used were taken from research or from the movie. My hockey knowledge is much better than my figure skating knowledge. Also a huge shout out to Pandemonia8 for helping edit this story!

* * *

 

_Winter Olympics, Salt Lake City, 2014_

 

Emma Swan woke with a jolt and sat up in bed.  She looked at her watch in a panic.

 

“It’s one o’clock!  It’s one o’clock in the afternoon!  Oh my God I’m four hours late! For the Olympics!”

 

Emma’s companion sat up in bed confused.  “You said to set the alarm for nine.  Was that a mistake?”

 

Emma scrambled for her clothes that were strewn about the room.  She spotted her Olympic badge and put it on over her head.  

 

“Yeah, 9 am!  I’m four hours late, Lisa!”

 

“Lisa?!”

 

Emma turned around to face her companion.  Then questioned, “Linda?”

 

The companion scowled.  Clearly, that was not her name.  

 

Emma spun around and made sure she had everything.  Once more she tried, “Lacey?”

 

The companion picked up an object off the nightstand and hurled it at Emma’s head and yelled, “It’s Lily!  Dammit, Emma Swan, they were right about you!  I am nothing but another notch on your hockey stick!”

 

Emma narrowly ducked the object the companion now revealed as ‘Lily’ launched at her and ran out the door as it slammed behind her.

 

* * *

 

Regina Mills collided with the cold hard ice on the rink where her partner for Olympic pairs skating, Jefferson, had dropped her.

 

Regina stood up as steam came out of her ears.  She had just opened her mouth to berate Jefferson when Coach Gold yelled from the sideline.

 

“Regina, this is the Olympics!  Millions of people across the country are not here to watch you fall on the ice!  Why are you not listening to me?!”

 

Regina rolled her eyes, she did not back down from anyone, especially the ass of a coach she’d had for years.  Why her mother kept him around she’d never know.  

 

“Well, Gold, it’s not my damn fault!  Jefferson didn’t lock his grip!” Regina turned around, she wanted to continue practice and forget about Gold.

 

When Regina had her back to Gold he yelled, “I want to see your ass in the air!”

 

Regina was furious now.  No one talked to her that way!  She turned around and glared at Gold. “Well until Jefferson here learns to lock his grip I guess this will have to do.”

 

Once she finished speaking Regina skated off toward the locker room and raised the skirt of her uniform.  

 

The few people in the room other skaters, press, coaches all snickered as Regina skated away.  Gold had been put in his place.

 

* * *

 

A changed Regina came out of the locker room and into the stands where her mother waited for her.

 

Cora started, “Darling, I don’t know why you give Gold such a hard time.  I wouldn’t keep him around if he didn’t know what was best.”

 

Regina scoffed, “That’s debatable.”

 

Cora took a stern tone, “Regina!”

 

Regina huffed, “No mother!  I’m seriously starting to think the only thing he knows best is how to humiliate me!  At least when I was in junior pairs he did it in private!”

 

Cora sighed, “Darling, he’s just trying to toughen you up.  You know if that happens during your program the press will have a field day.”

 

Regina rolled her eyes, “Yeah some training, it’s like he’s my military leader, not my coach.”

 

Cora reasoned, “Look Regina …”

 

Regina turned around she didn’t want to listen to her mother defending Gold anymore.

 

Cora called after her, “Where are you going?”

 

Regina yelled over her shoulder, “I’ll be in my cell!”

 

As Regina stalked off Cora sighed.  Regina had always said this was what she wanted, to work for the gold.  Sometimes she wondered though if her father’s perfectionism had worn off on Regina.  Cora really missed Henry he understood Regina so well.  Cora felt lost as she watched Regina leave.

 

* * *

 

Emma ran as fast as she could.  She had just made it to the locker room in time.

 

Her coach yelled, “About damn time Swan!  I thought you were going to stand us up.”

 

Emma dressed quickly and laughed, “Sorry coach was having trouble with a different kind of stand.”

 

Coach shook his head, “At least you can’t get your one night stands pregnant.  That’s how I got trapped 15 years ago.”

 

Emma started lacing up her skates, “Whatever Coach don’t even act like you’re not head over heels in love with Connie.”

 

Coach snickered, “Can’t get nothing by you, Savior.  Now if we could only get you to settle down.”

 

Emma grabbed her stick and walked towards the ice, “Maybe once I make a million in the NHL I’ll consider settling down.”

 

* * *

 

The announcer bellowed, “If you’re just tuning in folks you’re in for a real treat.  Emma ‘The Savior’ Swan one of the finest young athletes in the country is on a tear this afternoon.  Swan is a Junior at Maine State in Bangor and there isn’t an NHL club around that wouldn’t love to have her on their roster.  This game has been nothing but a battle between USA and Russia.  We’re late in the 3rd period and everything is all tied up at 2 - 2.  Both goals have been made by The Savior herself, one more would make it a hat-trick.  Savior has the puck at center ice.  She’s skating hard towards the goal.  She’s battling with a defender to her left but she still has control of the puck.  Savior is going to try for a one-handed shot I don’t believe this!  Savior still pushing off the defender, winds back with her right hand on the stick and it’s in!  Savior makes a hat-trick giving team USA the lead by 1.”

 

Emma made the goal, she couldn’t believe it.  Just then she saw someone coming up on her right out of the side of her eye and everything went black.  

 

The announcer yelled in a panic, “Ladies and gentlemen The Savior was just checked hard into the glass by Russia’s leading defender Killian ‘Hook’ Jones.  We’ve seen those two go at it before but this time Swan is not getting up.  She’s laying on the ice and appears to be out cold.  That hit was so hard her helmet flew off, I hope she’s going to be ok.”

 

Coach rushed out on the ice with the medical team, Emma was indeed out cold.  The medical team loaded Emma on a backboard and carried her off the ice.

 

The announcer cried, “I can’t believe these turn of events folks.  First Swan makes an outstanding third goal for a hat-trick and now she’s being taken off the ice unconscious for further evaluation.  You only hope at a time like this.”

 

* * *

 

Regina and Jefferson have skated beautifully so far.  They have nailed every move, which included side by side double axels.  

 

Jefferson grabbed Regina’s hands and lifted her up over his head for the hand to hand lasso lift.  Regina was above his head in perfect position spinning around.  Jefferson went to let Regina down and then what happened in practice became a reality, Jefferson dropped Regina onto the ice in the middle of their final skate program.

 

Regina landed on the ice in a daze.  Time slowed down.  She couldn’t believe that had really happened, it all seemed like a dream.  Then what felt like a million cameras flashed and clicked which captured the demise of her gold medal dreams.

 

They were less than 20 seconds away from the gold.  The hand to hand lasso lift was the last move in their final program for the Olympics.  Regina sat on the ice unsure if she was more angry or sad that her dream slipped away.

 

Cora sat in the stands motionless.  She could not believe Jefferson had dropped Regina again!  Regina almost had her gold medal and that boy ruined everything!  If Regina skated again that Jefferson boy would be nowhere near Regina, Cora was going to make sure of that.

 

* * *

 

Days after the brutal hit Emma had taken she sat in Dr. Archie Hopper’s office.  Dr. Hopper had the results of Emma’s tests.

 

“Emma, you’ve lost 20 degrees of your peripheral vision in your right eye.  Most people would consider this an inconvenience.”

 

Emma interrupted, “Come on Arch how long before it comes back?”

 

Archie sighed, “Emma you had extreme trauma to your …”

 

Emma raised her voice and slammed her hand down on the desk, “Doc stop hiding behind the medical terms, how long?!”

 

Archie closed his eyes, “You have a blindside Emma it’s permanent.”

 

Emma exhaled, “Come on there’s got to be some kind of operation, some kind of treatment.”

 

Archie looked down at his notes and hoped something would come to him to get through to Emma that there were no options.  This condition wasn’t something people came back from.  Most people wouldn’t be bothered by this, it would be something they would get used to, but not for someone that wanted to play professional hockey.

 

Archie looked up, “Emma I’m sorry.  This is something I’ve specialized in for quite some time and there is no known treatment or operation.”

 

Emma scoffed, “Ok well maybe not here but what about other countries?”  Emma was not about to give up on her dream.  She’d taken hits all the time that was part of hockey.  This couldn’t be the end of the road she wouldn’t let it happen.

 

Archie frowned, Emma was not just another patient, Emma was someone he’d known for years.  He wouldn’t say they were friends but they were definitely more than just doctor and patient.

 

“Emma this is it.  You know I wouldn’t tell you this lightly but I don’t see professional hockey in your future.”

 

Emma turned away from Archie and looked out the window of his office.  It didn’t matter to her what Archie said there had to be another way.  She assumed when Maine State got her results her full ride hockey scholarship would be null and void.  It didn’t matter her resume was good enough she could just send her videos to all the professional clubs and see who would take her.

 

* * *

 

Cora walked into the ice rink on their property and was surprised to see Regina.  Cora loved watching Regina skate, it was truly a magnificent sight.  When Cora saw Regina skate she knew this was what her daughter was born to do.  Regina had refused to talk about the ‘incident’ since it happened.

 

Regina noticed her mother and skated toward the sideline.  

 

“Good morning darling.”

 

“Mother.  I’m just getting a morning skate in.”

 

Cora smiled, “Good.”

 

Regina wiped her neck with a towel and took a sip of water.  Regina set the bottle down, “I want to compete again.”

 

Cora exhaled, “Oh yes I will call Gold and have him set everything up!”

 

Regina replied sharply, “Absolutely not! I will never work with Gold again or Jefferson for that matter! I want a new coach and a new partner.”

 

Cora pursed her lips, “You got it dear.  Perhaps you have outgrown Gold.  I will reach out to some coaches immediately.”

 

Regina smiled this was the first smile Cora had seen from her in a while.  Regina breathed out a thank you and continued on with her morning skate.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please review! This story is already completed but I plan on posting a chapter a week.


	2. Two Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years have gone by since Emma and Regina had their Olympics woes. What has happened to their dreams since then?

_ Two Years Later _

 

Emma walked out of the lumberyard to her truck.  She had two hours to get home, shower, eat and get dressed for her hockey game.  After her scholarship had been revoked due to her injury she started working at the local lumberyard.  The job was physically grueling but it was better than the job at the bar her brother, August, had offered her.  Emma loved her brother but he liked to control everything.  She already lived in a trailer on his property behind the bar and that was bad enough.

 

Just as Emma got into her truck Mike yelled at her from across the parking lot, “See you at the game tonight!”

 

Emma waved and got into her truck and drove home.  Emma parked in front of the bar and decided to go in first and see if she could convince August to make her a sandwich while she showered.

 

Ashley popped up from behind the bar, “Hey Ems!”

 

Ashley had a bit of a crush on Emma and went out of her way for Emma all the time.

 

Emma smiled, “Hey Ash.  Would you mind making me a sandwich before my game?”

 

Ashley nodded, “Sure thing.  Go take a shower and it will be waiting for you when you get back.”

 

August came out of the back, “Was that Emma?”

 

Ashley replied, “Yeah she went to shower before her game.”

 

August ran out the back door and caught up with Emma, “Ems I need you to work the bar tonight.”

 

Emma dropped her hockey bag outside her trailer, “August, I have a game you know that.”

 

August sighed, “Ems come on it’s Friday night you know the bar is going to be slammed!”

 

August loved his bar ‘Slapshots’ but finding good help was hard.  This was a prime example of some of his struggles.  Business was good, too good and he couldn’t keep up.

 

“August, you’re not my boss.”

 

“Ems come on it’s a goddamn bar league, not the NHL.”

 

Emma glared at August.  He knew better than that.  Emma had a hard time letting go of her hockey chances.  She had not given up completely though, she’d sent her videos and resume to any hockey club that would take it, NHL or not.  Hell Emma would even move overseas if it meant she could play full time.

 

August looked at the ground and sighed, “Ems you know I love you but you have to know it’s over.  You got your letter from the Chicago Blackhawks today, another thank you but no thanks and some tickets.”

 

August handed Emma the letter and turned to go back in the bar.  

 

Emma sat down by the front door of her trailer and opened the letter her brother had already read.

 

_ Dear Emma Swan, _

 

_  Thank you for your interest in the Chicago Blackhawks but at this time our roster is full.  If anything in our league or our affiliates comes up we will keep your information on file and contact you at that time. _

 

_ We do appreciate all you’ve done for the sport and congratulate you on making Olympic team in 2014.  Enclosed you will find a voucher for two tickets the next time you are in Chicago. _

 

_ Sincerely, _

 

_ Robert Black _

_ Chicago Blackhawks Owner _

 

Emma got up and collected her hockey bag, she had a game to prepare for she didn’t have time for distractions.

 

* * *

 

Cora and Regina’s coach, Marco, watched over another practice session.  This partner wasn’t going to make it either.  That made six partners Regina had gone through in two years.  The latest one lasted a month.  

 

Marco yelled out and held up his hand, “Enough for today.”

 

Regina scowled at Marco, she had been giving Bill a piece of her mind and Marco interrupted her.

 

Marco looked at Cora, “She’s been through six partners in two years.  There’s always something wrong with them.  Regina is great skater this I know. Maybe we should have been making her single skater.”

 

Cora rolled her eyes.  Marco was a sweet man and one of the best at finding talent on the ice, given his credentials with the Italian Ice Balet she had expected more.  Deep down though Cora knew a lot of it was Regina’s fault.  She loved Regina but her reputation as the ‘Ice Queen’ preceded her.

 

Cora sighed, “What about Jamison?”

 

Marco simply shook his head.

 

Cora watched as Regina left the ice and headed for the locker room, “Who’s next?”

 

Marco exhaled, “I’m not sure.  I’m at bottom of barrel.”

 

Cora turned to leave, “Well you find another barrel then.”

 

Later that evening Marco was deep in thought about where to go from here.  He knew that if he didn’t find Regina another partner and fast he would be out of a job.  There were some rumblings at a skating convention last month about the injured hockey player, Emma Swan, trying to get back into the game.  He knew that hockey was nothing like figure skating but it might be worth a shot.  Marco knew that Emma’s injury wouldn’t affect her as much in figure skating because generally, no one tried to kill you.  After Marco searched online he found that Emma was living with her brother, August, just outside of Bangor.  Bangor was about three hours away from Storybrooke, he could make the trip tomorrow and talk to Emma.  Marco had a good feeling about Emma Swan being lucky number seven in Regina’s list of partners.

 

* * *

 

Marco walked behind the bar to where he saw Emma Swan loading a truck.  As he approached her he said, “You are much bigger than I think.”

 

Emma heard the broken English behind her and it wasn’t an accent or voice she could place.  She turned around, “Excuse me?”

 

Marco smiled, “I said you are much bigger than I think.  I’ve been watching video of you skate.” 

 

Emma turned back to her truck and closed the gate, “Look, buddy, if you’re a reporter the story has been done to death.”

 

Marco stepped around the truck and faced Emma, “I’m not reporter I am coach.”

 

Emma looked up, “What’s the deal?  Is this some prank my brother has dragged you into?  You pretend to be a coach, I fall for it and he buys you a beer?”

 

Marco squinted in confusion, “What mean prank?”

 

Emma realized this could be one of the overseas coaches her videos were sent to, “Are you the Romanian?”

 

Marco responded, “No I am Italian.  My name is Marco D'Agostino.”

 

Emma became excited, “Oh you got my videos!  You couldn't have come at a better time.  I’m in the best hockey shape I’ve ever been.  I practice every night speed drills, stick drills, shooting drills.”  

 

Marco shook his head, “I am not hockey coach.”

 

Emma looked confused, “What is this?”

 

Marco shrugged, “Maybe nothing but I had to come see.” Marco pulled skates out of a shoulder bag and said, “Here to try.”

 

Emma had a disgusted look on her face, “Those are figure skates, buddy.”

 

Marco sighed, “Miss Emma I know you are having hard time.  This could be a chance at a gold medal.”

 

Emma looked up at that, “You mean going back to the Olympics?”

 

Marco nodded, “Yes, I am coaching Regina Mills and she needs a partner.”

 

Emma questioned, “Why come to me, there have to be hundreds of qualified skaters?”

 

Marco shrugged, “Miss Regina hasn’t found one she likes just yet.  Come on just meet her, maybe it work out.”

 

Emma thought about it.  This could be her shot at redemption.  Even though she had scored the winning goal in 2014 after she was dragged off the ice Russia came back and won.  It’s not like she had much here just her job which wasn’t something she would miss.

 

Emma nodded, “Ok when would you like to leave?”

 

Marco smiled and clapped his hands together, “As soon as you pack.  Bring anything you might need in case you stay.  Housing included.”

 

An hour later Emma walked into Slapshots with her hockey bag on one shoulder and duffle on the other.

 

Ashley looked up from the bar, “Where are you going, Ems?”

 

Emma exhaled, “Is August here?”

 

Ashley shook her head.

 

Of course August wasn’t here.  Actually, it might be for the best they really hadn’t been on speaking terms since the night of the Blackhawks letter and she wasn’t quite sure she was ready to admit anything about this figure skating gig until she accepted it herself.

 

Emma nodded, “Ok well I have to leave for a while, Ash.  I’m not sure when I’ll be back.”

 

Ashley smiled, “Alright. I’ll miss you, Ems.  Good luck.”

 

Emma walked out of the bar and toward the limo that waited for her with Marco.  If someone would’ve told her yesterday she’d be going to check out figure skating she would’ve laughed in their face.  She took a long look around taking everything in, she might not be back for a while if this worked out.

 

Marco looked at Emma, “Are you ready, Miss Emma?”

 

Emma shrugged, “I guess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope you enjoy chapter 2 as much as you enjoyed chapter 1. Don't worry Emma and Regina meet in chapter 3 which should be up on Thursday. Please Review!


	3. Icy Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Regina finally meet. Will Regina finally get a partner she can keep? Will Emma be able to transition from a hockey player to a figure skater?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know I said Thursday but I figured you guys wouldn't mind an early chapter. I am going to be really busy tomorrow and didn't know if I would have time to post so I didn't want it to be late. So here's the moment I'm sure you've all been waiting for Regina and Emma meet for the first time in this chapter. Enjoy!

Marco looked over at Emma as she watched the scenery go by, “Miss Emma, there’s something I need to tell you.”

 

Emma breathed out, “Marco, I already told you to call me Emma.  What do you need to tell me?”

 

Marco pursed his lips and thought of the right thing to say, “It’s Miss Regina.  She can be a bit how do you say … temperamental.”

 

Emma laughed, “Well it’s a good thing I like a challenge then.”

 

Marco smiled.  This was good he thought.  Maybe Emma could stand up to Regina that might have been what was missing with the others.  Regina might just want someone who could challenge her.

 

* * *

 

Emma got out of the limo and looked around in awe.  This place wasn’t just a mansion it was a compound, she wondered if they were connected to the mob. 

 

Marco looked at Emma and remembered how he looked when he first arrived two years ago, “Come on Emma the rink is this way.”

 

Emma followed Marco into the rink.

 

Marco looked over his right shoulder and said, “We have ice every day.”

 

Regina saw Marco walk into the rink with some blonde woman.  Regina immediately skated over to them  and let her eyes travel up and down the blonde's body trying to take in as many details as she could without being too obvious . Letting her curiosity get the best of her she questioned , “Who is this?”

 

Marco gestured over his shoulder, “This is Swan.  Miss Emma Swan.”

 

Regina skated backward following Marco and Emma then snobbishly said, “Swan never heard of her.”

 

Marco stopped, “Emma is wonderful skater.”

 

Regina looked smug and said, “Oh you’re that hockey player.”

 

Emma smiled liking that she could still be recognized she walked out onto the ice and held out her hand.

 

Regina resisted at first and looked at Marco who nodded.  She took Emma’s hand and immediately pulled back with a pained look on her face.

 

Emma looked confused, “What’s wrong with my hand?”

 

Regina scoffed, “What do you do soak them in battery acid?  Have you ever heard of lotion?”

 

Emma smirked, “Oh I know they’re a little rough but you’re the first woman that’s complained.”

 

Regina turned to Marco, “What is this, have you completely lost your mind?”

 

Emma spun around to face Marco, “Wait who’s checking out who here?”

 

Regina faced Emma, “Oh I assure you I was checking you out.  Now we’re done, get the hell out of my building!”

 

Emma yelled, “Snow White relax I’m no figure skater I’m a hockey player.”

 

Regina placed her hands on her hips, “Then what the hell are you doing here?”  

 

Marco looked between them no one had gotten under Regina’s skin like that before or at least that quickly and no one had ever fought back either.

 

She turned to Marco, “I said get her out of my building!” Regina skated away from Emma.

 

Emma turned to Marco, “Temperamental?”

 

Regina snapped at Marco, “Is that what you told her?!”

 

Emma looked at Regina, “What is it some big secret?”

 

Emma and Regina argued so loud that Marco couldn’t understand what either of them were saying.  After a moment Marco screamed, “Finoto! Enough! Introduction is over! Mouths closed, ears open!” Marco looked at Regina holding up two fingers, “Pairs means two. Right now you are skating nowhere!” Marco turned to Emma, “Where are you going to go?  Back to Bangor? Skating on small pond is big excitement!  Gretzky, I am last person to come looking for you.”  Marco looked between them and there was silence, “Good, now we skate.”

 

After Emma had changed into her skates she was standing behind Regina.  Emma had her right hand on Regina’s waist and was holding out Regina’s left arm with her left hand.  Emma looked down at her skates and noticed something odd, “What’s with the claws on the front of my skates?”   
  


Marco replied, “Is toe pick.”

 

Emma smirked, “Let me guess it has something to do with personal hygiene?”

 

Regina exhaled irritatedly, “I wouldn’t let that get in your way.”

 

Emma smiled and cockily responded, “I don’t let anything get in  _ my _ way.”

 

Marco drawled, “Let’s begin.”

 

Regina lead Emma around the rink as they skated in line with each other. Emma lost her grip on Regina’s waist but quickly got it back.  Regina moved Emma’s hand off her waist so she could take Emma’s right hand in her left hand.  The small movement caused Emma to trip, she walked on her toe picks on the front of her skates for a few seconds then landed flat on her stomach.

 

Regina looked down at Emma and held up her skate and replied smugly with, “Toe pick.”  She skated away from Emma and imitated the laugh of the Evil Queen.

 

Once Marco saw that Emma got up he said, “Let’s try a lift.”

 

Emma stood behind Regina once again.

 

Marco looked at Regina, “Miss Regina hold out your arms.”

 

Regina held out both arms.

 

“Now,” Marco gestured to Emma, “Pick her up.”

 

Emma picked up Regina under her arms, “Like this?”

 

Marco looked up at the way Emma was holding Regina maybe this wasn’t a great idea, “Ok enough.”

 

While up in the air Regina looked at Marco and spat out, “This is ridiculous.”  Regina then looked down at Emma and demanded, “Would you please put me down?”

 

At that moment Emma decided it was payback for the toe pick incident earlier and dropped Regina hard on the ice.

 

Regina fell flat on her ass and immediately looked up at Emma, “You asshole!”

 

Emma looked at Marco and sarcastically replied with, “I guess that move needs some work.”

 

Marco turned away and mumbled under his breath in Italian.  Cora looked on from the balcony and wondered why Emma ‘The Savior’ Swan wanted to figure skate.

 

* * *

 

Emma was instructed to wait in Cora’s office after the practice session.  She wandered over to an empty glass case on a table and wondered what it was for.

 

Cora came up behind Emma, “If you look at that case long enough you’ll see a gold medal.”

 

Emma turned around to find Cora.

 

Cora held out her hand, “Nice to meet you I’m Cora Mills.”

 

Emma shook Cora’s hand then was lead over to a desk and was told to take a seat.

 

When they were seated Cora started, “I’ve spoken with Marco and you should know just by being asked to come out here you should feel privileged.  Marco knows talent.  He used to work for the Italian Ice Balet.”  Cora started making out a check, “I saw you skate in Salt Lake City, you were the best hockey player I’d ever seen. I don’t want you to think this was a complete waste of time, this was worth a shot.” 

 

Emma looked at Cora and pointed to her eye, “Is it the eye?”

 

Cora looked up from the check, “No the eye is not a problem.”

 

Emma decided it was now or never, “Is it your daughter?”

 

Cora squinted, “Regina is … Regina.  She reminds me of her father in ways.  Henry was never as cold as she is but he was definitely a perfectionist.  Once he set out to do something he was going to do and do it perfectly, Regina is the same way.  Certain changes, however, do bring out her … color.”

 

Emma chuckled, “Oh is that what that was.”

 

Cora put the check into a folder and looked up at Emma, “Honestly the idea is a little too unorthodox for me.”

 

“The fact that I’m a woman or a hockey player?”

 

Cora smirked, “The hockey player part.  Your gender is not an issue for me personally.”  Cora slid the folder in front of Emma, “Give that to my driver he will take you back, there’s a check in there for your trouble.”

 

Emma leaned forward, “This is what you call giving me a shot?”

 

Cora sighed, “I don’t have time to be wrong about you.  We’ve already wasted two years going through partners.  That goddamn case is empty because our boy dropped the ball.  We were 20 seconds away from the gold.  We can’t seem to find a go-to guy … or girl.  Look at this stack, not one pressure player in the bunch. These people have been doing this for years and they couldn’t hack it.” Cora picked up the top paper, “Wagner - no stamina.” She wadded up the paper into a ball and threw it toward the wastebasket and missed. “Smith - no rhythm.” Cora wadded up another piece of paper and missed again. “Barnes, Pullman, Hunter.”  This time Cora wadded up all three together and still missed.

 

Emma picked up the folder Cora had slid in front of her and opened it.  She looked at the check, it was certainly nice.  Something about this place though called to her.  Was it because she was tired of being rejected? Maybe.  Was it because she never backed down from a challenge? Also possible.  But it was something else, something about that bitchy girl in that ice rink made Emma want to stay.  Suddenly Emma got an idea she laid the folder in her lap and picked up the stack of papers of the poor rejected souls before her.  She wadded up the top paper and sunk it in the wastebasket without effort.

 

Cora laughed, “Lucky shot my dear.”

 

She picked up the check and looked at Cora, “Double or nothing this goes in.”

 

Cora leaned back in her chair and smiled, “You’re on.”

  
  
Emma wadded up the check never taking her eyes off Cora.  She released the check it sailed through the air with ease and made it yet again.

 

Cora nodded her head, “Ok kid I like your style, you get to stay.  Let me walk you out and Marco can show you where you will be staying.”

 

Regina stood outside her mother’s office door and heard laughter coming closer to the door.  She instantly backed away and didn’t want it to seem like she had been listening.

 

As soon as the door opened Regina politely said, “I was just coming to say goodbye.”

 

Cora turned her head toward Regina, “Actually darling Emma is going to be staying with us for a while.”

 

Emma shook Cora’s hand, “I really enjoyed talking to you Cora.”

 

Cora smiled.

 

After Emma exited the house Regina spoke up, “Mother, what is the meaning of this?  We’re letting her stay?”

 

Cora sighed, “Regina it’s been two years and you’ve already gone through six partners.  You really need to settle and start working on a routine for Nationals and the Olympics.  Besides from what I saw out on the ice this could be good for you.”

 

“Good for me?”

 

“Yes, good for you.  That’s the first time I’ve seen someone challenge you in quite some time.”

 

Regina turned around and started up the stairs, “I’ll be in my room.  Call me for dinner.”

 

Cora watched as her daughter climbed the stairs, Regina may not have been able to see it now but Emma Swan was good for her.

 

* * *

 

August stood behind the bar, “I wonder where in the hell she went?”

 

Ashley spoke up, “I told you I think it has something to do with hockey.  She had all of her gear with her when she left.”

 

Mike sat at the bar, “I can’t believe she walked out in the middle of the season.  Our team is going to lose now.”

 

August sighed, “Ash, I don’t think it has anything to do with hockey.  After our fight the other night if this had anything to do with hockey she’d be rubbing it in my face.”

 

Terry put his beer down, “Ashley, who did she leave with?”

 

Ashley pursed her lips in thought, “Some older guy in a limo.”

 

Mike asked, “Was he wearing a suit?”

 

Ashley shook her head.

 

August turned toward Mike, “What the hell kinda question is that?”

 

Mike sat his glass down, “Random old guy, suit, fancy car, sounds like an X-Files abduction to me if he was wearing a suit.  Now I have to come up with another theory.”

 

August yanked the beer away from Mike, “You’re cut off.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful feedback so far. Please review!


	4. Toe Picks and Slapshots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Regina start working together on some skating basics. Will Regina be able to finally keep a partner? Or will they kill each other before it's all said and done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I think I'm going to make my new update day on Wednesday since I updated on Wednesday last week. This chapter was really fun to write. For those of you that know the movie the Toe Pick game is strong in this chapter.

The next day Emma and Regina were on the ice waiting for Marco to start practice.  

 

Emma skated toward Regina and decided to poke the bear, “You know since we’re going to be working together maybe you should tone it down a bit.”

Regina scoffed, “Why?  You aren’t going to be here very long!”

Emma chuckled, “What you think I can’t put up with your shit?”

Regina smirked, “No I don’t think you can skate.”

Emma was not going to let the ‘Ice Queen’ get the upper hand, it was time to turn on the ‘Swan Charm’, she’d been able to bed any woman she wanted since she could talk.  Not that Emma wanted to sleep with Regina … ok well, maybe she did. Regina was hot! No wait Regina wasn’t just hot she was beautiful, classy and had a forbidden vibe. Emma was losing her train of thought, she needed a comeback.

Emma skated closer to Regina but Regina started to skate backward, “Babe there’s only two things I do really well and skating’s the other one.”

Regina rolled her eyes, “Really Miss Swan you think that little innuendo is just going to make me fall head over heels for you?  That I’ll be easier to work with if I let The Savior have her way with me? Well, I hate to disappoint you but I’m taken.”

“Oh, so you’re taken.  Is that the only reason you won’t fall into my charming ways?”

Regina spat out, “Absolutely not!”

Emma pointed between her and Regina, “You’re the one that said it not me.”

Regina turned her back to Emma and skated toward the sideline where her water and towel were.

Emma saw she needed to back off just a bit, “Ok I’m sorry. So … what’s your boyfriend or girlfriend’s name?”

Regina softened a bit, “Robin is working in my mother’s London office.  He has an MBA. Went to Harvard. You might know where that is, they do have a hockey team.”

Emma was not going to let this woman get to her, “Oh yeah?  I bet you look really good from a few thousand miles away!”

Marco had been watching from behind them.  Their interaction fascinated him, he hadn’t seen anything like this since he started with Regina.

Marco walked toward them, “Ok Emma we need to work on stance.”

Emma straightened up.

Marco looked her over, “Chest out, shoulders back, head high.”

Emma made the proper adjustments per Marco’s instruction.  Then she lost her balance and fell flat on her back. These goddamn figure skates were so much thinner than her hockey skates, it was going to take some time to get the balance down.

Regina smiled down at Emma, “Don’t quit your day job, Miss Swan.”

Emma looked up at Regina and couldn’t believe her eyes.  Regina was giving her a real smile. Emma thought _ok maybe this won’t be so bad_.

Just like the day before Marco had them starting with basics.  They were practicing skating in line with each other. Emma hoped those toe picks were going to behave today she’d had enough of that yesterday.  Emma reached out to grab Regina’s hand and faltered a bit but she hadn’t fallen yet. However, when Regina yanked her hand away Emma fell down on her stomach.

Regina skated over to where Emma was and bent down to look her in the eyes, “Toe pick.”

Emma was pissed but she wouldn’t let that stop her.  Again she got up and started skating in line with Regina.  Emma reached out for Regina’s hand and again fell down as Regina was just out of her reach.

This time Regina didn’t skate to where Emma was she simply stopped, turned around and smugly said, “Toe pick!”

Emma laid on the ice and refused to let Regina’s toe pick obsession get to her but inside she was starting to boil.

Once again Emma got up and started again, she had to get this!  She skated all the damn time in hockey, but then again she was chasing a puck not a girl.  Well, she usually chased the girls off the ice. Emma got closer this time but now she ended up on her back watching Regina skate away.

Regina got more annoying somehow and skated to the other end of the rink and started doing figure eights as she sang, “Toe pick!” She skated off laughing again only this time she didn’t laugh like the Evil Queen.

Emma and Regina practiced for hours and Emma must have fallen 30 times but she was getting closer each time.  Emma did not give up, she wouldn’t give up. Emma wasn’t a quitter when something got in her way it just made her work harder.  Much like never giving up on playing professional hockey.

That night Emma was getting up from the dinner table with Marco very slowly.  Marco had Ace bandaged ice packs to her sides. Emma had taken a beating from all of those falls.  She didn’t remember having this much trouble when she was just learning to skate, this was a whole other animal.

* * *

A few weeks later Emma and Regina had some downtime yet they were both in the rink.  Emma had her hockey gear on and was messing around while the Zamboni went around the rink.  Regina sat in a chair reading a book waiting for the Zamboni to get off the ice. Emma skated over toward Regina, she sat down and started looking at her hockey sticks making sure they didn’t need extra tape.

Regina glanced up from her book and looked at Emma, “If you’re so bored why don’t you read?”

Emma started taping one of her hockey sticks, “What like a book?”

Regina looked back down at her book, “Yes, Miss Swan.”

Emma looked up at Regina, “Is this the beginning of a conversation?”

Regina rolled her eyes and sighed _how could this woman get on her nerves by doing the slightest things?_

__

“I was simply asking if you knew how to read.”

Emma smirked and replied in her best caveman voice, “Yes, Emma can read.”

Regina looked over at Emma, “What was the last book you read?”

“I honestly don’t remember.”

“You were in college right?  What about then?”

Emma continued to work on her hockey stick, “The last thing I read in college was the letter canceling my scholarship because of my injury.  Then when I started at the lumberyard I was either working or playing hockey in a bar league.”

“High school?”

“I was a hockey player the only thing I was required to read was the scoreboard.”

“Seriously?”

“I won a state championship, it was a rather big deal.”

“Did you not have a backup plan? I mean did you seriously think you could play hockey for the rest of your life?”

Emma chuckled, “Well I guarantee you I never thought I’d be here.  Where did you go to college?”

Emma looked up after there was silence. There was a scowl on Regina’s face.

Regina finally spoke up, “I had tutors.”

Emma noticed that Regina’s whole demeanor had changed.  They went from their normal banter to Regina being very cold.  What in that conversation could’ve possibly pissed her off?

Regina stood up and nearly tripped over Emma’s hockey sticks, she growled, “Can you please find somewhere else to keep your clubs?!”

As Regina skated away Emma realized if Regina put all that emotion into hockey she might be really good, “I would love to see you play hockey.”

Regina turned around on the ice to face Emma, “Anyday.”

Next thing Emma knew she had set up a makeshift goal, put her hockey gloves on Regina and handed her a stick.  Regina skated toward Emma with the puck, she was trying to follow Emma’s rapid stick movement so Emma couldn’t steal the puck from her but Emma did and made a goal.

“That’s one.”

Emma had the puck and was skating toward Regina she kept trying to egg Regina on to take the puck from her.  Emma was moving the puck back and forth fast between her stick and skates.

Regina couldn’t take it anymore and finally screamed, “Stop it!”

Regina slapped her stick all around Emma trying to take the puck from her.  Emma started skating away and Regina started to chase her.

Emma teased, “Come get me!”

Emma was having a great time with Regina, this was probably the most fun she’d had since she got here.  Regina, however, did not see it that way, she was becoming increasingly frustrated with Emma’s taunting.  This had been going on for a while and Emma had scored several goals while Regina hadn’t scored any.

Regina finally got the puck and looked at Emma she was wearing a rather smug smile and Regina lost it.  Regina would not let Emma beat her, she reared back her stick and hit the puck with all her might and let out a scream as the stick collided with the puck.  Emma went from smiling to panicked as the puck Regina hit sailed toward her face and hit her on the right side of her nose.

As Marco and Regina sat in the emergency room at the local hospital Regina could only think about was all the blood that had come from Emma’s face.  While Regina didn’t necessarily like Emma that didn’t mean she wanted her hurt, Emma was actually becoming more useful in their practice sessions. If Regina was honest with herself Emma was definitely the most dedicated partner she’d ever had.

Regina couldn’t take the silence anymore and looked at Marco, “It’s not like her nose was perfect.  She was the one who wanted to play. She’s like one of those idiots that ask you to hit them in the stomach as hard as you can, all those taunts!”  Regina looked over at Marco again and he still hadn’t said a word. “I don’t know why I’m saying any of this to you anyway. Next thing I know you’ll be telling me I feel guilty.”

Marco didn’t look up from the magazine he was reading, “Is not guilt.”

“Well, at least we agree on that.”

“Is fear.”

Regina scoffed, “Fear? What exactly am I afraid of?”

Marco finally looked up from his magazine, “Because you have finally found yourself a partner.”

Regina laughed and shook her head.  Just then an awful moaning sound came from the hall.  Emma was being wheeled into the waiting room with bandages covering most of her head.

Regina was on her feet instantly, “Marco, I thought you said it was just her nose!  Emma, what is it what’s wrong?”

Emma moaned for a few more seconds and then finally pulled the bandages off her face and looked Regina right in the eyes, “Toe pick!”

Marco started snickering from his chair.  Regina glared at Emma, she thought _how dare she make me care about her!_  Regina turned around and practically stomped out of the waiting room.

Emma looked at Marco with her stitched up nose, “What’s her problem?”

 

Marco laughed, “I think she is nervous about rematch.”

 

* * *

 

Over the next week, Marco added weight training, jogging, aerobics and ballet to their workout schedule.  Regina and Emma were putting in 15 hour days at this point between workouts and skating. Marco had added other moves to their skating sessions as well, Emma was practicing lifts with Regina earlier in the week.  She was actually really good at them surprisingly, Emma assumed this had to do with all of the strength training she had done over the years for hockey and working at the lumberyard was physically demanding.

 

When everything started to come together it was a Thursday.  Emma wasn’t falling anymore and when she grabbed Regina’s hand and held it through the in-line skating move Emma just smiled at Regina.  Regina glanced at their hands shocked not only because Emma was finally getting the moves down but because there was a warmth that went through her stomach when Emma grabbed onto her hand.  She didn’t know what it was but decided to ignore it. The smile on Emma’s face continued on throughout the practice session because not only had Emma not faltered once but when they went into their finishing stances Emma hit her mark perfectly and Regina was slightly off.  Emma’s hard work had certainly paid off.

 

Emma laid on the massage table at Marco’s as he worked out all the knots from the intense practices and workouts, “Marco, is Regina happy?”

 

“What do you think?”

 

Emma sighed, “She should be I mean look at her she’s got everything.”

 

“Emma, sometimes things are just things.  Just because we buy things does not mean we happy.”

 

“Want to know something Marco?”

 

Marco grunted.

 

“I have this theory that she doesn’t like skating.”

 

Marco continued working on Emma, “You worked at lumberyard were you happy?”

 

Emma slightly raised her head off the table, “I worked there because I had to.”

 

“Uh huh.”

 

Emma laid her head back down on the table.  So Regina was forced into this? Or did she start it and now she couldn’t stop?  Emma remembered a conversation with Cora about Regina being a perfectionist.  It was hard for Emma to grasp that Regina wasn’t happy, she always thought if she had money to do things it would make life easier and therefore she would be happier.  Emma decided she was going to figure out a way to make Regina happy she wasn’t sure but maybe that gold medal was a start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: We're transitioning into more of Regina's back-story now since we've gotten a lot of Emma's. We learn a lot of about Regina and get even more fun/important interactions between our two favorite women next week with an extra long chapter. Until then! As always please review!


	5. Parties, Families, Costumes, Engagements, Oh my!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Regina get a bit closer and they get a routine down for the US Pairs Skating Nationals.

_Christmas Eve, 2016_

 

Emma knocked on Regina’s door and she heard what sounded like ‘come in’ so she opened the door only to find that Regina had not said come in but ‘just a minute’.  Regina had apparently just gotten out of the shower her hair was wet and she was quickly wrapping a towel around herself.

 

Regina saw Emma come in, “What the hell are you doing? Get out!”

 

Emma had to stop herself from staring, she didn’t see much but she was certain she saw the most perfect ass she had ever seen in her life.  Emma shook herself out of a daze, “Regina, I deal with this stuff all the time.”

 

This time Regina found herself staring at Emma and for some reason she had butterflies in her stomach.

 

Emma broke the spell by handing a wrapped gift to Regina, “Open it up.  I looked in all the stores but what do you get the girl who has everything.”

 

Regina unwrapped the present and found the hockey jersey that Emma had worn the day they went to the emergency room, “You’re giving me your old jersey.”

 

Emma cut in, “That’s Wayne Gretzky’s game jersey. You know Gretzky? I’ve had it for 15 years. You know what never mind I’ll get you something else.”

 

Regina pulled the jersey close to her, “No no! I like it.”

 

Emma smiled and turned to leave, “Anyway Merry Christmas.”

 

Regina stopped Emma, “Wait a minute.”  Regina turned around and grabbed a gift bag.  She handed it to Emma with a smile, “Merry Christmas.”

 

Emma walked toward Regina, she honestly couldn’t believe that Regina got her a present.  She took the tissue paper out of the gift bag and reached in to find a book, “Silas Marner.”

 

Regina smirked, “Well it was either that or ‘Curious George Plays Hockey’, I took a chance.  Besides, you said you couldn’t remember the last book you read so I thought I could help with that.”

 

Emma smiled, “Thanks.”

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

* * *

 

_New Year’s Eve, 2016_

 

Marco had been buzzing for a week about the New Year’s Eve party that Cora was throwing, he went the last two years and really enjoyed it.  Emma went out and got herself a tuxedo for the occasion, Marco had said it was formal but she never felt comfortable in a dress. Emma and Marco walked into the party together and grabbed some champagne.  

 

Marco leaned over and pointed to the stairs, “The man with Regina is Robin.  I don’t really like him.”

 

Emma was immediately on the defensive, “Does he not treat Regina right?”

 

Marco shrugged, “It’s not that he don’t treat her right, it’s more he is boring man.”

 

Emma chuckled at that.

 

Marco whispered in her ear, “You make her happier than Robin ever could.”

 

Just as Emma was about to ask what Marco meant by that he was gone, Emma spotted him talking up some lady on the other side of the room.  She mingled for about an hour until she spotted Cora who was waving her over.

 

Cora patted Emma on the shoulder, “Emma, good evening dear.  My don’t you look snazzy in your tux.”

 

Emma smiled, “Thank you, Cora.”

 

Cora took a drink of her champagne, “I’m surprised I didn’t find you charming the dress off some lovely lady.”

 

Emma blushed a bit and took a sip of champagne instead of responding.

 

Cora laughed, “Emma Swan blushing.  My God what have we done to you? Before we snatched you up I heard you were quite the ladies woman.”

 

Emma cleared her throat, “You didn’t exactly hear wrong.”

 

Cora smirked, “What’s changed, my dear?”

 

Before Emma could answer Cora, Robin walked up to both of them, “You must be the famous Emma Swan I’ve heard so much about.”

 

Emma held out her hand and shook Robin’s, “You must be Robin.”

 

“Robin Forrester that’s right. I heard you were at Maine State?”

 

“I was for a while but didn’t get to finish, unfortunately.”

 

“You know I used to play hockey myself, just for fun, of course, nothing competitive like you did.”

 

Emma smirked she could so wipe the floor with this guy, “Oh yeah I’ll take you right now at the rink out back.”

 

Cora observed them she knew Emma and Regina had feelings for each other but neither of them seemed to be ready to admit it, was this feeling love that she wasn’t sure about, but there was no denying something was going on between them whether either of them were aware of it or not.  Cora was almost certain it was the way Emma challenged Regina, to an outsider it may seem like Regina tolerated Emma but she knew that Regina wouldn’t put that much effort into banter with just anyone there were definitely some emotions behind it. She didn’t know Emma as well as she knew Regina obviously but there was something about Emma’s body language right now when it came to Robin, almost like one wrong move and Emma was going to tear him to shreds.  Cora didn’t really like Robin, she put up with him. He was a great employee and he practically ran her London office but as far as a partner for Regina she just didn’t like him.

 

Robin laughed uncomfortably hoping Emma wasn’t serious, “Oh sure and then you can stop by the office sometime and help me with currencies.  By the way, I hear you’ve been giving Regina a rough time.”

 

Emma smiled, “Well yeah you know Regina.”

 

Robin tried to sound stern but ended up failing miserably, “Yes, I do.  Which is why I don’t like to see her unhappy.”

 

Emma rolled her eyes, “Buddy if I were you I’d invest in blinders.”

 

Robin scowled and eventually walked away.

 

Cora leaned in close to Emma, “Bravo dear don’t let him talk to you that way.”  Emma raised her eyebrows. “Don’t look so shocked I don’t like that bore of a man any more than you do.  Now, how about you spin me around the dance floor.”

 

Just as Emma was about to take Cora’s hand someone came up wanting to talk urgent business, “Dear find me later for that dance.”

 

Emma wandered off hoping to run into Regina, she hadn’t got a chance to talk to her all night.  She ended up in Cora’s office looking through some old photos on the wall. Most of them looked like Regina as a child with a man that Emma assumed was Regina’s father, Henry.  Regina looked happy in all of these photos it was nice.

 

Regina opened the office door, “Robin?”

 

Emma turned around when she heard Regina’s voice, “Regina, hi.  I was just looking through your photos here. This is your dad right?”

 

“Yes it is, I’m sorry but we usually keep this room closed during parties.”

 

“Who am I some random person off the street?” Emma smiled and started modeling her tux, “Oh wait I bet you didn’t recognize me in all my fanciness here.  What do you think?”

 

Regina shut the door and walked over to Emma and did a turning motion with her hand, “Turn around.”

 

Regina started straightening out the back of Emma’s tux.  Emma looked over her shoulder, “What are you doing? You’re getting really close to my butt.”

 

Regina rolled her eyes, “You know as close as we are every day I can grab your butt anytime I want.”

 

Emma turned around and smiled at Regina who smiled back.

 

“Did I seriously make The Savior speechless?”

 

Emma blushed a bit, “Just caught me off guard that’s all.”

 

Regina smirked, “Well nice to know that can be done.”

 

Emma and Regina stared into each other’s eyes a bit too long.  Regina took Emma’s hand and led her over to the couch in her mother’s office.

 

“I heard you met Robin.”

 

“Oh yeah I’m sorry about that, I might have pissed him off.”

 

Regina chuckled, “You did but I told him he was being ridiculous.  Giving each other a hard time is just what we do isn’t it?”

 

Emma nodded, “Regina can I ask about your dad?  It’s just you never mention him.”

 

“You can but you know I can say the same about you, you’ve only mentioned August not your parents.”

 

“Well, our parents died in a crash when we were young so August and I are all we have left.  Thankfully he was 18 when it happened and I got to stay with him.”

 

Regina gave Emma a sympathetic smile as if she understood, “Daddy died when I was 16, cancer.  I loved him so much. Don’t get me wrong I love my mother but Daddy and I understood each other we were very similar.  He loved watching me skate, watching me compete for a gold medal would have been a dream come true for him.”

 

Emma didn’t respond she simply put her hand over Regina’s.  Regina smiled at Emma but realized she needed to get back to the party before she opened her soul up completely to Emma.

 

“Come on we should get back to the party.”

 

Emma followed Regina out of the office and decided to lighten the mood a bit, “You know I really like that book you got me.”

 

“Really you using it as a doorstop or a coaster?”

 

“Very funny Reggie.”

 

Regina glared playfully at Emma, “Don’t you dare call me Reggie again if you want to live.”

 

Robin was waving Regina over from across the room, “I’ll see you later Emma.”

 

For the rest of the party, Emma kept looking to see where Regina was and Regina kept looking to see where Emma was. Regina kept letting her eyes roam over Emma, what was it that made Emma look so appealing to her tonight, was it the tux or was it the heart to heart they had shared in her mother’s office that was so unlike Regina?  Emma was disappointed when Regina had rushed off after the moment they had shared in Cora’s office, she felt a pang of jealousy that she knew she shouldn’t feel. Regina should want to hang out with her at the party they would have so much more fun than Regina would with boring Robin.

 

Something had changed between them tonight and it felt good.  At midnight everyone was going around the party kissing everyone else for luck.  Emma kissed Marco, several guests she had just met that evening and even Cora. When Emma and Regina came face to face it was like time slowed down for both of them.  Emma kept staring straight into Regina’s eyes and her heart was racing. Regina, on the other hand, kept moving her eyes to Emma’s lips. Regina shouldn’t want to kiss Emma on the lips she had Robin but the internal debate kept going on in her mind. Instead after the awkward staring, Emma went towards Regina’s cheek and the debate was over, slightly embarrassed Regina quickly returned the kiss and slipped away not to be seen by Emma again for the rest of the night.

 

* * *

 

Emma was in her room packing the next day.  She was going home to see August for the first time since she’d been in Storybrooke, it had been six months.  Emma was thinking about how August and the guys at the bar would take her news about figure skating. As a hockey player, you always poked fun at the frillier sports, but Emma knew one thing for certain now that figure skating was a hell of a lot harder than playing hockey.  A knock on the door broke Emma’s train of thought.

 

“Who is it?”

 

“It’s the Ice Queen.”

 

Emma wondered what Regina could want, she’d never been to Emma’s room before today.

 

She walked over to the door and opened it holding the door with her left hand and leaning on the door jamb with her right.  Both Emma and Regina exchanged a nervous ‘Hi’ while gazing at each other with dopey looks on their faces. Had what happened last night with the sharing of their pasts and the almost ‘kiss’ made a new awkwardness around them?

 

Regina shook her head and broke out of the daze first, “Marco said you were leaving for the weekend?”

 

Emma nervously stammered, “What? Is that a problem?”  While Emma needed to go home she definitely wouldn’t mind staying behind if Regina needed her to.

 

“No, no.  I think it’s great you haven’t been home since you got here.  August probably thinks we have you under lock and key.” Regina looked up at the door jamb as if pretending to look for the supposed ‘lock and key system’ keeping Emma there.  Then she ducked under Emma’s arm and made her way into the room.

 

Emma turned around to face Regina, “Come on in.”  She closed the door behind her.

 

Regina looked around the room to check out Emma’s decor, “I haven’t been up here since Jefferson.”

 

Emma scurried around the room picking up the laundry strewn about, “Sorry it’s kind of a mess I really wasn’t expecting anyone.”

 

Regina continued to look around the room taking everything in, she didn’t know why Emma Swan was intriguing her so much lately but maybe if she investigated some her interest would die down.

 

Suddenly Regina was drawn to a picture Emma had hanging up above the fireplace.  It appeared to be a picture of Emma kneeling on the ice at Maine State, “What’s this?”

 

Emma walked over in front of the fireplace to stand beside Regina, “Oh that’s me smelling the ice.  One night during a party at Maine State I told one of my teammates how much I loved the smell of the ice, so someone insisted on getting a camera and documenting it.  I’m surprised we didn’t get into trouble that night for breaking into the rink. We were still drinking.” Emma pointed to the picture, “See my beer is right there next to me.”

 

Regina shrugged, “I never really thought about what the ice smelled like, or even if I liked it for that matter.”

 

Then, Emma let something slip that should’ve been filtered, “Oh, I’m not surprised.”

 

Regina looked surprised but not upset, she was still smiling, “What is that supposed to mean?”

 

Suddenly there was incessant honking coming from outside and Robin yelling for Regina.

 

Regina shook her head choosing to ignore that for the moment, “What did you mean?”

 

Emma looked down at the floor suddenly choosing her words very carefully, “I just think you’d skate even better if you let yourself enjoy it.  I think you should open yourself up to enjoying things a lot more Regina.”

 

She chuckled, “Wait a minute I came up here to tell you to have a nice weekend and now I’m getting pointers?”

 

Emma immediately defended herself, “Well you’re the one that brought it up.”

 

Regina shook her head insistently, “No I didn’t!”

 

Emma looked Regina straight in the eyes, “Yes you did.”

 

The petty argument continued for a few minutes until Regina stopped and exhaled.  She told herself she wanted to minimize the fighting between her and Emma yesterday after opening up to her some, she thought maybe they could be friends.  She remembered the reason she came to see Emma in the first place.

 

Regina held up a DVD she had Marco put together, “I came to give you this.  It’s a DVD of our greatest hits so to speak. I figured August might want to see all of our … well, mostly your hard work.”

 

Emma took the DVD from Regina but panic spread across her face again when she remembered the reason for her trip and pushed out a skeptical, “Thanks.”

 

“Mother also wanted me to tell you that she booked some extra rooms in Boston for the Nationals if August or whoever wants to come and watch.”

 

“August?”

 

“Yes, he’s coming isn’t he?”

 

Emma shrugged and looked at the floor, “I dunno.”

 

Regina could see something was off with Emma, gone was the normal teasing banter between them. Before her was a confused and unconfident woman nothing like the Emma, Regina had come to know, “I mean look at all you’ve done, August must be really excited and proud.”

 

Before Emma could answer Robin started up with his honking and yelling again.  As much as Emma would normally want to use this as an excuse to punch the guy in the face she was happy for the easy out of a potentially uncomfortable conversation with Regina.

 

“You better go before Robin has a stroke.”

 

Regina squinted at Emma still trying to figure out this sudden change in behavior, “Why wouldn’t August come?”

 

Emma fumbled, “He’ll come.  He’s coming.”

 

Regina really wanted to get to the bottom of this, Robin could just wait and get over it later, “How do you know he’s coming?  Why do I get the feeling you haven’t told him anything, Emma?”

 

Emma quickly came back with, “I’m gonna tell him.”

 

Emma’s voice was really high and squeaky Regina had to figure out what was going on.  Was Emma ashamed of her was that why she hadn’t told her brother?

 

Regina gave Emma a disbelieving smirk, “When Emma?  When are you going to tell August?”

 

“Now, this weekend!”

 

Regina felt a little better maybe she should let it go Emma would do it in her own time, she was sure she had her reasons.  It was just Regina had never seen Emma act like this before she always had this cocky confidence about her, “Are you sure?”

 

Emma needed to do something convincing and quick Regina definitely suspected something, that woman was like a bloodhound hot on a trail, “Regina, I’m dying to tell him!”

 

Regina was going to let it go for now but she was going to drill Emma on this when she came back, “Ok fine have a nice weekend and I want to hear about it when you get back.”

 

And like that Regina was gone. Emma leaned her back against the closed door and exhaled as she slid down it knowing that she had just dodged a bullet.  Now she had to go face August and her buddies and hope she could save face with them.

 

* * *

 

Emma arrived at the bus stop across from the bar.  She had taken the bus there but was going to drive her truck back so she had a vehicle available to her at Regina’s.  Sure the driver would take her anywhere she wanted but sometimes Emma just liked to go for a drive. Emma tried to be inconspicuous as she walked into the bar still trying to mentally prepare for the explosion of greetings and questions she was going to get about where she had been and what she was doing, but Ashley screamed as soon as she walked in.

 

“EMS! EMMA!”, screamed Ashley as she ran toward Emma and practically tackled her and showered her with kisses.

 

August looked up from the bar at all the commotion and saw that Ashley and a few other girls had surrounded Emma.  August jogged over to come to Emma’s rescue, “Come on ladies get her air, give her air.”

 

Once the ladies decided to give Emma a break it was just her and August for a moment.  Despite the fight that had happened before she left they smiled and embraced each other.  That was how it had always been with August, well at least since their parents died. August would try to control her and act like a parent but Emma would resist and they would have a fight.  Most of the time though they were fine after a few days, however, with the disappearing act Emma pulled she was sure there would be questions and a little hell to pay.

 

“It’s good to see you Ems! Where the hell have you been?”

 

Some random patrons from around the bar yelled out, “Yeah Emma where have you been?”

 

Emma patted August on the back trying to keep her conversation with him private, “August, let’s go out back and talk about this.”

 

Mike, one of Emma’s teammates from the bar league cried out, “Come on Savior we’re all family here!”

 

Emma looked at August with a pleading face, “August, come on.”

 

August just smiled, “Come on Ems tell me now.”

 

Emma decided it was now or never, they’d all find out about it eventually.  She spoke up so everyone could hear her, “Well actually it’s kinda interesting.  I’ve been doing a little figure skating.”

 

The entire bar was silent except for the few snickers here and there about what Emma had just said.  August’s face showed complete shock.

 

Terry one of the older patrons that frequented the bar said, “Finger painting?”

 

August took mercy on Emma and escorted her out the back door.  Once they were outside, “Emma, are you freaking kidding me?!”

 

Emma turned around, “What?”

 

August practically yelled, “Figure skating?  Seriously? We used to make fun of all those people and said it wasn’t a real sport, how did you get involved in this?”

 

Emma exhaled, “I was approached by a coach about Regina Mills needing a figure skating partner for the Olympics.  Marco, the coach, knew about my injury and all the difficulty I was having finding a club. So he asked if I would come try out and I ended up staying.  We’re good August I swear! This could be my chance to avenge the gold medal I so savagely lost!”

 

August sat down in a chair, “Ems you’re a hockey player how good can you be?”

 

Emma grabbed the DVD Regina had given her and practically threw it at August, “Watch it you’ll see.”

 

August sighed, “Ems ok even if you are good what are you going to do with this, work in the ice capades?”

 

Emma yelled, “Dammit August would you just fucking listen to me?!  I’m good! She’s good! Together we’re fucking amazing! Do you really think I’d spend 15 hours a day doing something that I don’t have a shot at winning the gold?!”

 

August laughed and put his head in his hands, “Fucking amazing huh?  You totally like this girl.”

 

Emma froze she didn’t know what to say, she hadn’t prepared for this.  She practiced every argument in her head for August questioning her abilities but had nothing prepared under the category ‘giant fucking crush on Regina that might be turning into true goddamn feelings’.

 

“Well while you’re working out that one in your head Savior I’m going to go back to the bar.”

 

Emma woke up out of her daze, “You know what fuck you August!  You’re the one that’s been telling me to move on from hockey and find something else and now that I have you’re acting like I’m crazy!”

 

August stopped he didn’t have a come back for that Emma was really serious about all of this.

 

Emma lowered her voice, “August you’ll see.  I’m good and the stuff we’re doing it’s going to be different.  No frilly costumes, no lame music.”

 

August smiled, “Ok Ems if it means this much to you I support you fully.  I can’t guarantee what the other guys will do though.”

 

Emma nodded it was something and certainly went better than she’d been expecting.

 

August approached Emma and smiled, “Ok show me a picture of this girl.”

 

Emma blushed but took out her phone and pulled up a picture of Regina she had snapped without her knowledge during some downtime at a practice one day.  It was one of the few times Regina had a real smile on her face, “Regina, August, not this girl.”

 

August playfully punched Emma on the arm, “You got it bad Ems.  She’s beautiful.”

 

Emma sighed, “Only problem is there’s this horribly douchey, boring boyfriend in the way.”

 

August raised his eyebrows, “That’s never stopped the Emma Swan I know.  Come on I’ll buy you a beer.”

 

* * *

 

Emma headed back the next morning in her truck.  She had gotten a text from Regina the night before asking if she could come back for a wardrobe measurement, apparently, the costume maker was on a tight schedule.

 

Regina was walking to the rink as she saw a yellow truck pulling up in the driveway.  She knew that the costume maker didn’t drive a truck so she walked towards it to investigate.  When the truck parked and she was mere feet from it she saw that it was none other than Emma Swan.

 

Just as Emma got out of the truck she heard, “Decide to buy a truck while you were out Savior?”

 

Emma let out a pained groan.

 

Regina saw that Emma looked horrible now that she was out of the truck, “What happened to you?”

 

Emma snapped, “August!  August fucking happened that bastard tried to kill me last night!  Remind me to disown my brother until he sells that bar.”

 

Regina laughed and hooked her arm in Emma’s and lead the way to the rink, “I figured you could party all night Miss Swan.”

 

Emma sighed, “Well apparently not partying much for six months resets your tolerance down to zero.”

 

An hour later the costume maker was taking measurements for a proper fit.  Emma was fuming, not only was she hungover but now the costumes were overly frilly.  She hated frilly someone should have informed the costume designer of that!

 

She couldn’t take it anymore, the lady doing the measurements was debating on where to put a piece of lace all of a sudden Emma grabbed the lace and ripped it off her costume and threw it on the floor, “Let’s put it here!”

 

Regina looked up from her costume fitting right next to Emma and said, “What the hell are you doing?”

 

Emma started to rip more of the costume throwing it on the floor piece by piece until she was just in her white t-shirt and sweatpants, “Oh I’m fixing it.”

 

Once all of the frilly costume was on the floor Emma stalked out of the room.  Regina sighed, “I’m sorry Franchesca.”

 

Regina walked outside in her lacey outfit until she found Emma leaning against the balcony railing, “Ok Emma what’s up?  You’ve been acting weird since before you went home yesterday.”

 

“Ugh! It’s just I’m going to have to tell August he’s right!”

 

Regina looked at Emma confusedly, “Right about what?”

 

Emma threw her hands up in the air, “That I’ve become everything we used to make fun of!”  Emma turned towards Regina, “Yeah that’s right I used to make fun of figure skaters with the frilly costumes and the lame music, I used to say it wasn’t a real sport!”

 

Regina opened her mouth to respond but Emma didn’t give her a chance. Emma held her hand up toward Regina, “Oh I know it’s a real fucking sport now because I’ve never worked so goddamn hard in my life.  But August asked if I’d be working in the ice capades somewhere and I assured him everything we’re doing was going to be different! No more frilly costumes no more lame music.”

 

Regina closed her eyes and exhaled, no wonder Emma was freaking out she had the ridiculous jock mentality about figure skating that a lot of people outside the sport had, “Ok so the costumes aren’t a big hit with you.  We can change them. I’m assuming since I’ve never seen you in a dress you’d be more comfortable in slacks and a button up shirt?”

 

Emma smiled at Regina she couldn’t believe this whatever happened between them over New Year’s Eve had softened Regina, “That would be great. I have to ask, and maybe I’m putting my foot in my mouth, but what’s with the attitude change?”

 

Regina reached up towards Emma’s left shoulder and cleaned off some imaginary lint as an excuse to touch her without seeming obvious, “I told myself I wasn’t going to intentionally try to pick fights with you anymore.  I have to ask though what is this ‘lame’ music you speak of?”

 

Emma had to shake her head a bit to clear the cobwebs first there was the admission from Regina that she wasn’t going to pick fights anymore and then there was that shoulder touch.  It was feather light but it hit Emma like a lightning bolt surging through her entire body.

 

Emma stammered searching for words, “Oh you know that classical junk that’s always in all the skating shows.  I mean we don’t have to skate to death metal or anything …”

 

Emma was interrupted by boisterous laughter coming from Regina and it was the greatest sound she had ever heard, “What’s so funny?”

 

“Death metal is that actually a thing?”

 

Emma shook her head, “Reggie, you really need to spend more time on the internet.”

 

For that nickname, Emma got a hard slap on the arm, “I believe I threatened your life the last time you used that name!”

 

Emma mumbled out a sheepish, “I’m sorry it just slipped out.”

 

Regina shook her head with a playful smirk, “Back to the music.”

 

“Oh yeah well anyway, I don’t think any of that classical stuff is us.  We should pick something that will be different and let us stand out … well, more than we already do.”

 

“And why is that?”

 

Emma replied, “I’m in the mood to kick a little ass!”

 

Regina smiled and hooked her arm through Emma’s again like she had earlier that day and lead them back to the costumes to discuss their new ideas.

 

* * *

 

Emma and Regina had their routines down for the Nationals every move they were nailing.  Regina noticed this and while she didn’t want to admit it to herself she knew it was not only the fact that she and Emma weren’t fighting anymore but the underlying attraction that seemed to be mutual from her point of view.  There was Robin who she was perfectly content with until Emma came in like a raging storm. Emma challenged Regina in a way no one had and it was making it very hard for Regina to control herself when she was alone with Emma.

 

To celebrate the success of having their program worked out Cora and Marco planned a dinner.  The dinner included Emma, Regina, Cora, Marco, and Robin. While Emma wasn’t thrilled with the idea of Robin being at the same dinner table as she was she decided she wasn’t going to let him ruin her good time … well, that was until his heartbreaking announcement.

 

They had just ordered and everyone was drinking, laughing and sharing stories about how well Emma and Regina were expected to do at Nationals.  Emma glanced down toward the other end of the table where it looked like Regina and Robin were having words about something. She couldn’t make out everything that was being said but she was relatively certain she had made out Regina saying ‘no!’ several times.  If Robin didn’t stop Emma was going to make him stop, she was about to reach her breaking point with him.

 

The clinking of silverware on a water glass made everyone turn their attention toward Robin, “Well since everyone is in such a good mood I think I’ll throw another log on the fire.”

 

Regina pleaded, “Robin please not now.”

 

Robin ignored Regina and went on with his announcement.  Regina looked at Emma just before Robin started speaking again because she knew this wasn’t going to end well.

 

“The thing is, everyone, I’ve asked Regina to marry me and she’s accepted.”

 

Emma felt like someone had just stabbed her in the heart 50 times, this was by far the worst feeling she’d ever felt.  She glanced solemnly at Regina who didn’t seem thrilled by Robin’s announcement but wasn’t disputing it either. Time slowed down for Emma she knew ‘congratulations’ were going around the table but she had slipped into her own personal hell.  Emma was quiet for the rest of the evening and tried to figure out how her dreams had just been shattered.

 

Later that evening when Regina and Robin were back at the mansion Regina confronted Robin about something she thought they’d agreed on, “Robin why did you have to make that announcement tonight, I thought we agreed to wait until after the Olympics were over?”

 

Robin scoffed, “You know Regina I swear if I didn’t know any better I’d say you don’t want to marry me.  Are you getting cold feet?”

 

Regina pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed, “No, there’s just so much going on right now it would’ve been better to wait.”

 

Robin got up and walked toward the bathroom, “Whatever Regina any time should be a good time to announce our happiness to the world.  I swear ever since Emma Swan came into your life you have become a completely different person. I’ll be in the shower.” He said as he slammed the door to the bathroom so hard the pictures on the wall rattled.

 

Once the water for the shower was on Regina walked over to the window and looked toward the window of Emma’s room in the guest house.  She wished more than anything she could go to Emma right now but realistically she knew that wasn’t a possibility.

 

* * *

 

A few days later Regina had shown up super early to practice she wanted to get away from Robin and have some time to herself to think about the Emma situation.  Regina’s place to think was the rink so she started skating around hoping the answer would come to her.

 

Suddenly a voice from Regina’s past said, “Still dropping that shoulder I see, dearie.”

 

Regina turned around to see someone she never wanted to see again her old coach, Robert Gold.

 

“I thought you’d retired.”

 

Regina’s face remained emotionless not giving away the surprise she felt, “I changed my mind.”

 

As Regina skated toward the sideline where Gold was to take a sip of water he said, “You know what I think the saddest part about sports is?  People that stay too long.”

 

Regina looked down at the ice trying to keep her cool, “What are you doing here Gold?”

 

Gold wore a smug smirk on his face, “I’m just saying I’d like to see you go out a champion.”

 

Regina snapped, “Oh, don’t worry I intend to!”

 

Gold sighed, “If you wanted to skate so badly why didn’t you come back to me.  I know we had some rough patches in the past …”

 

Regina shook her head her anger was rising the longer Gold was here, “Rough patches?  You spent the last 10 years we were together tying me into knots.”

 

Gold laughed, “Always the difficult one Regina.”

 

Regina took another sip of her water, “Do you remember the first time we met?”  Gold nodded. “I was 10 years old and you came into my building, I turned around and there was The Robert Gold.  The next thing you said to me was ‘boy do we have our work cut out for us’.”

 

Gold squinted, “Are you still blaming Salt Lake City on Jefferson?”

 

Regina just glared in response.

 

Gold condescendingly asked, “So this hockey player?”

 

That was the last straw.  Regina was used to Gold’s torture she went through it for years but Emma no she was just an innocent in this scenario, “This hockey player is the best skater I’ve been on the ice with!  She’s gonna make you cry she’s so good!”

 

Emma had walked into the rink just as Regina started defending her, she felt a pang of warmth go through her body.  But no, she couldn’t think like that anymore Regina was taken and not by her.

 

Regina’s rant ended with, “You know your way out Gold.”

 

Gold turned and left the rink without another word.

 

Regina started skating again but noticed Emma was there, she skated toward her still infuriated by Gold’s visit, “I swear you let me down and it will take them a month to count the blade marks on your back.”

 

Instead of the witty comeback, Regina had been expecting she got, “Do me a favor, take that ring off your hand while we work it’s cutting the hell out of my hand.”

 

Regina sighed knowing Emma was having as much trouble with the engagement news as she was but she had to put that behind her Nationals were next weekend she couldn’t worry about this right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: As usual thanks for all of the support, I've gotten so far. I'm glad you're enjoying reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it. This is probably one of my favorite chapters of the story. Please review!


	6. Nationals in Boston

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Regina make it to the Nationals in Boston. Will they make it through to the Olympics? Will Regina make a decision about Robin? What about Emma for that matter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: We finally start into the skating competition part of the story. I hope I did it justice. I had to look up a lot of skating terms for these chapters. The movie helped a lot but there were certain moves I had to look up. I also didn't lay out an entire program as I didn't want it to get too technical. It will be mainly highlights of specific moves, commentary from the announcers and their scoring. There may be some decisions made about relationships in this chapter, but as you know nothing is ever easy.

They were in Boston at the Nationals.  The U.S. Figure Skating Association held the national qualifiers just before the Olympics to determine who would go on.  Regina and Emma were in an open practice session with the other pairs they were going up against. There were five couples there this weekend and by the end of it two would be going to the Olympics in Vancouver.

 

Emma stopped abruptly next to Regina, “It’s like rush hour out here!”

 

Regina was giving her a rundown of the other couples there, “Spindler and Iman … they cry on command.  Ah, the Weederman twins don’t get too close you’ll go into sugar shock from their sickeningly sweet fakeness.”

 

Emma looked across the ice and noticed someone familiar, “Hey isn’t that …”

 

“Jefferson,” Regina interrupted, “my old partner.”

 

Emma was feeling much better now that they were at the Nationals and started up her banter with Regina again.  She decided that she couldn’t freeze Regina out forever, besides they skated better when they were having a good time, “Ah the ex-husband.  Who’s the new wife?”

 

Regina playfully hit Emma on the arm glad her sense of humor was back but then scornfully said, “Lucas.  Ruby Lucas.” 

 

Emma looked over at Regina and raised her eyebrows, “That does not sound good you’ll have to give me the whole story later.”

 

Just then Jefferson and Ruby skated toward them and stopped, “Well Regina fancy seeing you here.”

 

Regina put on her best fake smile, “Jefferson.”

 

The whole time they had been standing there Ruby had been giving Emma a once over and wasn’t being very subtle about it.  Regina noticed this and her blood immediately started to boil. She may not have been with Emma but that didn’t mean she wanted Ruby and her trampy reputation anywhere near her.  Thank goodness Jefferson ended the conversation quickly and they skated off.

 

* * *

 

Emma was in the hotel elevator headed down to the bar.  She had told Regina earlier that she was going to take a nap but she hadn’t been able to sleep so a drink or seven sounded like an excellent idea.  Robin was arriving soon, flying in from London, and Emma was going to avoid that situation like the plague. Emma hadn’t spoken a word to Robin since the engagement and she wanted to keep it that way.  Emma wished August could be here to distract her from it all but he couldn’t close the bar and she understood that. Just then the elevator dinged stopping on another floor which broke Emma’s train of thought.

 

Ruby Lucas got in the elevator and noticed Emma, “Well, well we meet again only this time our partners aren’t here to hog the conversation.”

 

Emma laughed but didn’t say anything.

 

Ruby was still checking Emma out and she decided to do something about it, “So Emma, right?”

 

Emma smiled, “Ruby, right?”

 

Ruby chuckled Emma was being cute, “I was just on my way to the bar would you like to join me for a drink?”

 

Emma nodded, “Sure I was actually on my way down there.  This will be better than drinking alone.”

 

Emma knew she was treading on thin ice but there was no reason for her to sit and mope in the bar all night over Regina and Douchey McDoucherson.

 

Regina had just met Robin in the lobby when Emma and Ruby Lucas came out of the elevator laughing.  What were they doing together? Regina wasn’t going to just pretend she hadn’t seen them so she yelled as loud as she could, “EMMA!”

 

Emma saw Regina was with the aforementioned douche but she walked over as Ruby followed close behind, “Hey Regina, what’s up?”

 

Regina practically pouted, “I thought you were napping?”

 

Emma shrugged, “I tried, couldn’t sleep so I decided to get a drink at the bar.”

 

Ruby saw the feral look in Regina’s eye and wanted to step away, “Emma, I’m going to go save us some seats at the bar.”

 

Over her shoulder Emma threw, “Ok I’ll be there in a minute.”

 

Regina lectured, “Emma, I really think you should go upstairs and relax.”

 

“I’ve spent enough time up there I was getting bored, but I promise you I will get to bed at a reasonable hour.”

 

Regina could see that Emma was going to do what she wanted, “Just be careful, Emma.”

 

Emma sighed, “Ok what’s going on with you and Ruby? She seems really nice.”

 

Regina put her hand on Emma’s left shoulder and let it slide down to just above her elbow, “Emma I just think there are more worthwhile causes potentially right in front of you.”

 

While this was going on Robin was thinking  _ ‘I’m right here Regina! _ ’.

 

Emma wrinkled her brow in confusion but nodded as she walked away in complete shock thinking ‘ _ Did Regina just mean what she said? _ ’.

 

Up in the room Regina was on a rampage, “Why didn’t Emma listen to me?!  Ruby Lucas is nothing but a tramp, Emma needs to stay far away from her. But no I’m here at Nationals freaking out in my room worried about my hockey player partner catching something disgusting from that Lucas girl.  I mean why couldn’t Emma just stay in her room and nap?!”

 

Robin was reading the paper on the couch, “Really Regina I thought they looked good together.”

 

Regina glared Robin, “Of course you would!  Emma just needs to follow my instructions if she wants to get through Nationals I need her rested for tomorrow!”

 

“You mean like you should be resting.”

 

Regina huffed, “That’s it call the front desk and get a room of your own I can’t put up with you this weekend!”

 

Robin got up, “Oh yeah is that what you want to kick me to the curb so you can go down to the bar and see if you can bed Emma Swan before Ruby gets to her!”

 

Regina got up in Robin’s face, “What?”

 

Robin yelled, “Oh please Regina it’s so obvious, you’ve completely changed since she showed up.  I don’t even know who you are anymore! Besides if we’re judging this by what you said downstairs you practically said she could have you in the fucking lobby!”

 

Regina was pissed!  She’d been wavering on the whole engagement but him talking to her that way was not going to fly, “You know what you’re right I have changed!  If you ask me it’s for the better. I don’t know why I ever thought I was in love with you. You don’t challenge me Robin, and Emma has challenged me since the day we met.  Not only that but she’s gotten me to open up something I never had the desire to do with you. So get the hell out!” Regina took the engagement ring off her finger and threw it at Robin, “Here’s your stupid ring!”

 

Robin picked up the ring and his suitcase but just before he walked out he said, “Just don’t expect me to come pick up the pieces once that Swan woman’s had her way with you!”

 

The door slammed and Regina started crying not because of the relationship she just lost but because of the relationship she hadn’t had but feared she’d already lost.  That was how her mother found her an hour later. Once Regina explained the fight to Cora, Cora just sat there unaffected.

 

Regina looked at her mother in confusion, “Do you really not have a reaction to this?”

 

Cora put her arm around Regina, “Oh sweetheart I knew I was just waiting for you to figure it out.”

 

Regina sighed exasperatedly, “Why didn’t you say something?”

 

Cora chuckled, “Darling, if I would’ve told you this you would’ve denied the whole thing and called me crazy.  The real question is what are you going to do about it?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

Cora was surprised, “What do you mean nothing?  The Regina Mills I know never holds back from what she wants.”

 

Regina started crying again, “Because Emma’s with that trampy Ruby Lucas.”

 

Cora shook her head, “Regina drinks doesn’t mean they’re together.”

 

“We’ll see.  But can you do me a favor?”

 

Cora gently rocked Regina in her arms, “Anything.”

 

Regina let out a shaky breath, “Don’t tell anyone about Robin leaving.”  Regina wanted to tell people in her own time and she also wanted to do some investigating when it came to Emma.  Hopefully, this weekend at the Nationals went fast and the Olympics would come and then Regina could figure out what she wanted to do for the rest of her life.

 

* * *

 

Emma and Marco were sitting in the limo waiting for everyone else so that they could go to the arena for today’s short program.  

 

Cora and Regina got in the limo and Cora said, “Ok driver we’re ready.”

 

Marco looked at Cora, “You are not waiting for Robin?”

 

Cora looked out the window and didn’t make eye contact with Marco she hated lying but she was following Regina’s wishes, “He had to leave, business problems.”

 

As the limo drove off Emma noticed something was off with Regina.  Her posture was stiff like she was on edge. Emma leaned over to whisper in Regina’s ear, “Are you alright?”

 

Regina took a deep breath to control herself, the way Emma’s breath danced on her ear was almost too much, had they been alone she didn’t know what would’ve happened, “I’m fine.”

 

Emma didn’t believe her and prodded further, “Are you sure?”

 

Regina stared out the window and nodded reveling in the closeness to Emma.

 

An hour later Emma and Regina were dressed and on the sidelines watching the competition and awaiting their turn on the ice.  Emma still noticed Regina was off she didn’t know if it was nerves or something else, either way, Emma grabbed Regina’s right hand with her left and gave it a reassuring squeeze.  Regina looked over at Emma and gave her a small smile.

 

A female announcer came on the mic, “Welcome everyone, here we are at the start of the U.S. Pairs Skating Nationals.  There will be two programs this weekend. Tonight is the short program at two and a half minutes of the compulsory moves before tomorrow night’s long program.”

 

The male announcer took over, “After this weekend two of the competing couples will move onto the Olympics in Vancouver held six weeks from now.”

 

Emma and Regina were skating out onto the ice to start their program.  They waited on the center of the ice for their music cue facing each other and holding hands.

 

The male announcer came back on the mic, “So here they are former U.S. Olympic hockey star Emma ‘The Savior’ Swan and former U.S. figure skating champion Regina Mills skating together at the Nationals for the first time.”

 

The female announcer cut in, “What a place to make your competitive debut!”

 

Once the music started Emma and Regina pushed off of each other and started small side by side spins, they were perfectly in sync.  Then Emma and Regina started skating backward in line with each other around the outside of the rink. They were gaining speed for their first big move side by side double axels. 

 

The female announcer started again, “Here come their side by side double axels.”

 

Cora and Marco watched on from the sidelines in their respective locations. 

 

Emma started spinning first and soared through the air with Regina behind her.  She landed perfectly and the crowd started applauding. Regina landed a second after Emma and landed perfectly in the line Emma’s skate had made on the ice.  They were now skating side by side again looking at each other with huge smiles.

 

The male announcer yelled, “They nailed them!  Absolutely perfect!”

 

Marco looked on from his spot and breathed out a sigh of relief, he had finally made something out of Emma and Regina.  He knew they were going to go onto the Olympics without any trouble at all. The rest of the short program went on without a hitch.

 

The male announcer wrapped up the program, “Jefferson Hatter and Ruby Lucas grabbed the number one spot this evening in the short program. The Weederman twins skated safely into the number two.  Then out of nowhere, the newbies Regina Mills and Emma Swan grab the number three spot. This tight scoring between the top three should make for a close and interesting evening tomorrow.”

 

Emma and Regina were walking to their hotel rooms after they got back from the competition.  They stopped right outside of Regina’s hotel room.

 

Emma sighed, “This delay during the programs is killer, they should just make it a doubleheader.”

 

Regina was fighting with her hotel keycard and she mumbled, “What do you mean?”

 

Emma was leaning her back against the wall to the left of Regina’s door, “It should just all be together on the same day, take all the waiting out of it.”

 

Regina finally got her door open but propped it open with her bag so she could continue talking to Emma, “Yeah that would be nice I suppose.  Although if you want to go find Ruby again for some drinks.” Regina was trying to sound like she didn’t care but she was still pissed that Ruby had caught Emma in her web.

 

Emma stayed on the wall but was now leaning on her left shoulder, “You know Regina nothing happened between Ruby and me.”

 

Regina huffed, “Savior, do you think I really want to hear about your disgusting rendezvous?”

 

Emma smirked detecting the jealousy coming from Regina.  She reached out and put her right hand on Regina’s left shoulder, “Hey Regina listen to me nothing happened with her.  Do you think I’d really sleep with the enemy? Who do I look like, Julia Roberts?”

 

Regina finally heard the words Emma had said, she hadn’t slept with Ruby they still had a chance to be together, “Really?”

 

Emma nodded, “Besides I’d like my last ridiculous skating mistakes to be the toe pick incidents.”

 

Regina smiled and shook her head, “Ah your toe pick days that seems like a million years ago Emma.”

 

“A year and a half ago to be exact.” Emma reached behind her into her bag and pulled out some purple roses.  She’d seen a lot of roses floating around at the competition when she found some purple ones she knew she had to get them for Regina.  As Emma handed them over she said, “Purple is your favorite right?”

 

Regina took them from Emma and closed her eyes as she inhaled the scent of the beautiful flowers and responded, “Of course, but what are these for?”

 

Emma shrugged, “I saw a bunch of them floating around the competition and it seemed like a tradition and even though we are anything but traditional I did think these roses suited you.”

 

Regina smiled, “Thank you, Emma, I like them very much.”

 

Emma starred into Regina’s eyes just a bit too long before saying, “Goodnight Regina.”

 

As Regina watched Emma walk back to her room she admired the flowers once more.  Regina knew Emma had bought them because purple was her favorite color but once she got in the room she Googled purple roses on her phone to see if they had a special meaning.  She gasped as she read what popped up on her browser,  _ Purple roses primarily stand for enchantment. The giver of the purple rose seeks to convey that he or she has fallen in love with the recipient at the very first sight. A deep magnetism and charm that makes the recipient almost irresistible is what the purple rose seeks to convey.   _ She had suspected Emma was attracted to her but love? Were her feelings really that deep? Regina knew one thing after the long program tomorrow she intended to find out.

 

* * *

 

The female announcer came on the mic, “Jefferson Hatter and Ruby Lucas just beautiful skating.  They go into the number one spot.”

 

The male announcer chimed in, “That means one of the remaining two teams will be joining them in the Olympics.  Up next is Emma Swan and Regina Mills.”

 

The long program went amazing for Emma and Regina even better than their short program the night before.  Their final move of the evening to close out their program was a sit spin. Once Emma and Regina stopped spinning and moved into their finishing stance the crowd was going wild.  Emma and Regina were looking at each with wide smiles, they knew they did well.

 

Towards the end of Emma and Regina’s program, the female announcer yelled, “Oh my God look at that sit spin from Swan and Mills.  What a performance! This crowd knows they are seeing history in the making. I think we’re in for a major upset tonight.”

 

Cora looked on from the sidelines finally Regina had found a suitable partner on the ice that was one of the most moving performances her baby had ever done.  Now if Regina could only figure out if Emma was the one for her off the ice as well.

 

The crowd was still on its feet as the female announcer said, “Oh yes that was great skating.”

 

The male announcer backed her up, “Clean, powerful and the crowd just loved it.”

 

Emma and Regina were on the sidelines waiting for their marks.

 

Emma kissed Regina on the cheek several times and said, “Regina you were great!”

 

Regina continued to smile up at Emma and leaned into her side and Emma put her arm around Regina as they turned around to see their score.

 

The crowd immediately started booing at the judges as the marks were much lower than everyone had expected.  The smiles that were on Emma and Regina’s faces were now gone.

 

The male announcer came on in a shocked voice, “These are not great marks.  I expected much higher.”

 

The female announcer quickly explained, “Evidently the crowd feels the same way, it’s hard to explain to some people outside of the sport but sometimes the scores reflect more than what’s happening out there on the ice.”

 

The male announcer continued in a disgruntled voice, “Well we know the judges have their favorites which apparently don’t include Swan and Mills.  Based on this score it looks like even though they have yet to skate the Weederman twins will be joining Jefferson Hatter and Ruby Lucas in the Olympics.”

 

The male announcer wasn’t the only one that was disgruntled about it.  Well, Emma wasn’t exactly disgruntled she was downright pissed. She took off behind the ice as Regina and Marco followed close behind.

 

Regina called after her, “Emma!”

 

Emma turned around and yelled, “This is horse shit!  What the hell are they trying to pull? We skated our asses off out there!  You call this a sport?!” Emma threw a bouquet of flowers that had been given to her after they got off the ice into a pillar and stomped off.  

 

Marco looked at Regina and motioned toward Emma with his head and Regina ran off after Emma.

 

After a few minutes, Marco found Emma calmer and leaning up against a wall with her left shoulder as Regina tried to comfort her by rubbing circles on her back.  They were all still within listening distance of a monitor that was showing the last performance with the Weedermans. Regina was as pissed as Emma but she knew from experience that the scoring wasn’t exactly fair sometimes.  Regina was more upset for Emma than for herself, she knew how hard Emma had worked to come from an injured hockey player that nobody wanted to this amazing figure skater that if people hadn’t known they would have assumed Emma had been doing it her entire life.

 

Suddenly there was a collective ‘OH!’ from the crowd.

 

The female announcer came back on, “Just terrible!  We’ll have to look at the replay but I think she got caught up in her brother’s lederhosen and fell down.”

 

Emma, Regina, and Marco all ran to the monitor to see the fall the announcers were talking about.

 

The male announcer excitedly said, “You know what this means!”

 

Emma and Regina looked at Marco as his eyes lit up, “We are in!”

 

Later that evening, Regina told Emma she wanted to go out and celebrate their exciting weekend.  They wound up at a club down the street from their hotel.

 

As they approached the bar Regina spoke up, “Emma, I’m going to take some advice you gave me a while ago I’m going to let myself have fun tonight.  The rule is you have to make sure I enjoy myself like a normal human tonight.”

 

Emma smiled _ who was this girl _ ?  Emma remembered the stiff ‘Ice Queen’ that she first met and Regina was a far cry from that girl.

 

Emma was now at the bar and yelled over the music, “What do you want to drink?”

 

Regina climbed up on the stool next to Emma and replied, “I’ll have whatever you’re having Savior.”

 

Emma leaned over to talk to the bartender and then two shots were sat down in front of Emma and Regina.

 

Regina questioned, “What’s this?”

 

“Tequila.”  Just then Emma licked her wrist and put some salt on it then licked it off.

 

Regina interrupted, “Ok what are you doing?”

 

Emma was confused, “Have you never done tequila shots before?”

 

Regina shook her head.

 

Emma chuckled and started giving Regina instructions, “Ok first you want to lick your wrist so the salt sticks to it.  Then you want to lick the salt off, down the shot and then grab a lime.”

 

Regina watched Emma finish her shot and decided it was now or never.  Regina licked her wrist and Emma gently took it in one hand and sprinkled the salt on it with the other. They never broke eye contact and although she hadn’t drank anything Regina felt a flush spread over her body.  Knowing she needed to do something Regina brought her wrist to her mouth and winced after she licked the salt off. Regina downed the shot like a pro but had a shocked expression on her face. Emma laughed at this and handed her a lime.  Regina did a second shot and then looked at the dance floor and back at Emma. 

 

They made their way to the crowded dance floor and found themselves out there for several songs.  Regina was definitely letting go and enjoying herself twirling and making up dance moves with Emma.  

 

Once they discovered how out of breath they really were they returned to the bar.  Regina was getting the hang of these shots or so she thought, she tilted the glass back and ended up with some on her face.  Emma just laughed and handed her a cocktail napkin.

 

The shots and dance floor routine went on for some time.  Regina definitely wasn’t used to tequila and Emma could tell she was getting rather drunk but Emma decided it was ok she would play babysitter and make sure Regina got back to the hotel alright, Regina never let loose.  

 

As the night went on Regina’s dancing got more wild and erratic the more she drank.  She was also getting more confident about the shots, her last one ended with her throwing a lime.  One of the last trips to the dance floor Regina insisted on slow dancing with Emma even though it was a fast song.  Regina looked lovingly into Emma’s eyes as Emma tried to look anywhere but, even though Emma didn’t like Robin she wasn’t going to take advantage of a drunken Regina and turn her into a cheater.  Emma had her way with a lot of women but Emma always tried to be respectful about it.

 

Hours later Emma opened Regina’s hotel room while carrying a drunken Regina on her back much like a child.  Regina somehow managed to turn the light switch on as they passed through the door. Emma tossed the keycard on the desk and looked around for a place to sit Regina down, she was definitely going to need help getting her pajamas on.  Emma found a chair and put Regina down as gracefully as she could.

 

Once Emma was facing Regina there was drunken laughing, ”Do you wanna dance?”

 

Emma just shook her head, “I don’t think so.”  And went to pour Regina a glass of water.

 

Regina started laughing again, “Ah Em.  Emma you silly thing please don’t think.  That’s what I like about the way I feel right now like even if I tried to think I couldn’t and I think too much and it’s so tiring.  The world is spinning and spinning and spinning.”

 

Emma sat the glass of water down next to Regina and then started taking her shoes off.  Emma was about to ask Regina where she wanted her shoes when Regina grabbed them and haphazardly threw them in opposite directions across the room. 

 

Emma just shook her head and knew Regina was going to pay for this in a few hours.  She started unbuttoning Regina’s coat.

 

Regina looked down at Emma, “You remember when you used to play with magnets as a kid?  You used to push them around and they’d push away and all you had to do was flip them over and suddenly ... ” Regina’s sentence trailed off as she met Emma’s eyes.  

 

Emma stammered and spun around to get herself some water gulping some down quickly.  Of course, Emma wanted Regina but not like this.

 

Regina continued, “All we needed was a little flip.”

 

Emma sat her water glass down, “Come on Regina it’s not right what about Robin?”

 

There was a dark chuckle coming from Regina and then, “We’re over.  Our engagement is off … flip.” Regina then managed to wriggle out of her coat and threw it on the floor around the vicinity of her shoes.

 

Emma turned around to a smiling Regina.  Emma couldn’t help but smirk in return, “Come on Regina not tonight, not like this.  I’d feel like I was taking advantage of you.”

 

Regina looked at Emma playfully and said, “Oh come on Em!”  She launched herself off the chair and threw her arms around Emma.

 

Emma caught her, thankfully, “Regina, you’re trashed.”

 

Regina responded in a mockingly shocked way, “What do you mean?” And then started giggling.  

 

Emma grabbed onto Regina’s waist to try and stabilize her, “It means it’s time for you to go to bed.”

 

Now Regina was starting to get pissed and pushed herself off of Emma, “In case you have missed it I am throwing myself at you!” She started to take off her blouse, “I’m tearing off my clothes and you are giving me a run down on drinking do’s and don’ts!”

 

Emma held her hands up as if surrendering, “Regina why don’t you calm …”

 

Regina interrupted, “I get enough coaching on the ice, get out.”

 

Emma voice raised an octave, “You’ve got this all wrong.”

 

Regina huffed, “Do I ever!  To think that you actually wanted me!”

 

Emma shook her head, “You’re a lousy drunk.”  She turned to walk out the door she wasn’t going to stand there and argue with a drunk Regina.

 

Regina yelled, “You’re a lousy date!”

 

Emma turned back around and sighed, “It didn’t have to be like this, you know.”

 

Regina looked her in the eye, “I said get out.”

 

And with that, a crying Regina was left drunkenly sitting alone in a hotel room with the slamming of a door.

 

* * *

 

The next morning Regina felt awful not only because she drank God only knows how much tequila last night but because of how she acted with Emma.  Emma had every right to act the way she did. Regina should’ve explained about Robin before she tried to make a move and the fact that Emma didn’t want to take advantage of a drunk Regina only further proved how amazing of a person Emma was.  Regina made a decision once she had herself looking mostly human, she was going to go talk to Emma and apologize. She wasn’t sure what would become of them if anything but they needed to be on good terms before they got to Vancouver in six weeks.

 

Emma was having breakfast in the hotel restaurant when Ruby Lucas walked by her table.

 

“Mind if I join you?”

 

Emma really just wanted to be alone and sulk about what had happened with Regina last night but she just noncommittally shrugged.  

 

Ruby noticed Emma’s normal bouncing demeanor was gone as she sat, “Emma, what’s wrong with you I figured you’d be happy about going to Vancouver with Jefferson and me?”

 

Emma pushed her eggs around with her fork, “I am. I just had a bad night out that’s all Ruby.”

 

Ruby was well aware from the first night her and Emma had drinks there was something going on with Emma and Regina which was why she had backed off.  Ruby may have had a certain reputation but she wasn’t one to get in the way of love either.

 

Ruby reached across the table and comfortingly put her hand on Emma’s, “What happened?”

 

At that exact moment, Regina came walking toward the breakfast area, she hadn’t found Emma in her room so she thought she might’ve gotten hungry and come down here to get something to eat.  Suddenly she stopped dead in her tracks and it felt like someone had just punched her in the gut. Emma was seated with none other than Ruby Lucas and Ruby was holding her hand! Regina exhaled and couldn’t believe she thought her and Emma were something!  Regina turned around and fumed the whole way back to her room. Emma had assured her there was nothing going on with her and Ruby but now after the night they’d had she found Ruby holding hands with Emma. Obviously, Emma left and gotten herself taken care of after deciding Regina wasn’t good enough.  ‘Ice Queen’ Regina was about to make an appearance again. She started packing furiously only wanting to get the hell out of Boston as quickly as possible.

 

Emma recounted the horrible evening to Ruby and Ruby nodded and listened intently throughout the whole story.

 

Ruby spoke up once Emma was finished, “Em you know you’re in love with her right?”

 

Emma shook her head, “I like her Rubes I don’t know about love.”

 

Ruby sighed  _ how could Emma be so blind _ , “Emma you clearly love her or you wouldn’t be down here brooding and replaying the whole thing over and over in your head wondering how to change it and by the sound of it Regina feels the same way too.  I mean look at the lengths she went to, to try and let you know how she felt by totally going out of her comfort zone. Should she have told you about Robin beforehand? Probably but that doesn’t mean you still can’t salvage something.”

  
Emma sat there deep in thought  _ what if Ruby’s right? _  Emma decided the only way to find out was to deal with the Regina situation once they were back in Storybrooke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for reading as always this story has been a blast for me to write so far and reading everyone's wonderful reactions. Please review!
> 
> P.S. The part about the flower meaning came from the site below if you all are interested. This was something that was added in as I was writing and I went with purple because of Regina and when I found the meaning I knew it had to be included in the story.
> 
> roseforlove.com/the-meanings-of-purple-dark-purple-roses-ezp-26


	7. SwanQueen Twist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina and Emma start prepping for the Olympics. Will they overcome their misunderstanding? Will they finally get together? Will they come up with a secret move for the Olympics? Stay tuned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter is a bit shorter than the last two but is a nice transition between the Nationals and the Olympics. I can't believe two more chapters and this journey will be over but I can't wait to hear all of your thoughts on the remaining chapters.

Emma knocked on Regina’s door the day after they got home, Regina was unusually quiet on the trip home so they didn’t have a chance to talk.

 

Regina opened the door and saw it was Emma she irritatedly questioned, “What is it, Miss Swan?”

 

Emma saw Regina had become the ‘Ice Queen’ again, was she really still pissed about being turned down?  Emma cleared her throat nervously, “I was hoping we could talk.”

 

Regina rolled her eyes, “What do you want to talk about how you left me the other night and went straight to Ruby Lucas?  Because I for one have absolutely no desire to hear it.”

 

Emma wrinkled her brow in confusion, “What are you talking about?”

 

Regina sighed, “Don’t play coy with me, Savior.”

 

“Uh Regina I’m not playing coy I seriously have no idea what you’re talking about.  After I left your room I went back to mine and tossed and turned for the rest of the night.”

 

Regina huffed, “Oh so that’s why I saw you two having breakfast together the next day, clearly after you had been together all night.  And to think I was coming to find you to apologize!”

 

Emma couldn’t believe that Regina thought that she had run to Ruby after she told Regina she had no interest in sleeping with Ruby.  Emma was pissed and couldn’t deal with this right now or she’d end up saying something she’d regret. Emma shook her head, “Yeah Regina I guess that’s what you would see.”

 

Regina stood there in her doorway madder than she had been before!  How dare Emma play dumb with her. She’d show Emma at practice she felt some toe pick payback coming on.

 

* * *

 

The next day at practice Regina and Emma stood in front of Marco with their backs turned to each other.  Marco knew something was going on between them but he had no idea what it was, he also had a bigger problem to focus on so he began explaining said problem to them, “So we have little problem.  Well, we have to skip little problem because now we have big problem. What is big problem, coach? Smillkoff and Brewsky. Last night they win European Championship, perfect scores.” Marco grabbed some drawings of moves he’d been working on for years and started placing them on the ice between Emma and Regina who still had their backs to each other.  “Everyone has been blown away, contest is over, Smillkoff and Brewsky are unbeatable. So we have Italian Surprise Package, this is a possible solution but is probably too dangerous.”

 

Just them Emma skated over and looked at the papers Marco had placed on the ice.  She turned herself on her toe pick to stop and bent down to pick up one of the papers, “Where did these come from?”

 

Marco looked at Emma, “For 20 years I have been working on this but you know to have skaters that can do it is real trick.  I’ve watched you two, I see how great you are together. I think maybe it’s time.”

 

Emma was still studying the paper in her hand, “What is this? Is this a bounce spin into a throw?”

 

After hearing that Regina skated over and looked at the sheet of paper over Emma’s shoulder, “You can’t do that.”

 

Marco still looking at Emma said, “The key to this is the release there can be no halfway.”

 

Regina was skating back to where she was before, “No you can’t do it the move is illegal.”

 

Marco chuckled and made a teetering motion with his hand, “Legale, illegale is gray area.”

 

Emma finally looked up from the paper at Marco, “So a bounce spin into a throw twist and then I catch her?”

 

Marco scratched his head, “Uh sort of.”

 

Regina looked at Marco with a stern face, “We can’t do this.”

 

Marco glanced at Regina, “Why not, we have all the pieces?”

 

Regina argued, “We have six weeks!”

 

Emma looked down at the paper again and then up at Marco, “We could call it the SwanQueen Twist.”

 

Regina glanced sideways at Emma and it was the first time she had looked at her all practice.  She was still upset about all that had gone down and was hoping avoidance would make her numb to the situation.

 

Marco gave Emma an approving smirk.

 

Regina said, “Absolutely not.”  Then looked between Marco and Emma just before she skated away.

 

Emma looked after Regina as she was skating away, “What you want it to be all of your name, like IceQueen Twist?”  Emma knew the remark would burn Regina up, even though Emma still had deep feelings for Regina it still wasn’t stopping her from throwing shade.

 

Regina turned around at that and glared at Emma.

 

Marco watched the reactions between them and then said, “Maybe is mistake.”

 

As Marco reached for the paper in Emma’s hands she pulled back, “No!  This is good stuff I can do this.”

 

Regina skated back toward Emma and Marco and she glanced at Emma, “Are you saying I can’t, Miss Swan?”

 

Emma looked at Regina over her shoulder, “Hey if the shoe fits.”

 

Regina ripped the paper from Emma’s hand, “Look I have been competing for years and no one tells me what I can and cannot do!”

 

Marco looked between them again they fascinated him, there was always so much fire between them.

 

Regina skated away from them again as Emma decided to poke the bear once more by recycling a line Regina had once used on her, “Don’t quit your day job!”

 

They immediately started working on the new move.  Constantly working on the spinning and releasing. Emma was holding Regina by her ankles and spinning while trying to get her higher and higher.  She had to get her high in order to properly release Regina into the throw. Over and over they practiced this move. Regina was constantly falling or being dropped, Emma fell backward if she leaned back too far, not to mention Emma’s wrist hurt like hell from where the blade of Regina’s skates kept cutting into it.

 

Cora and Marco looked on from the sidelines.  Cora asked, “Are they going to get it?”

 

Marco responded without taking his eyes off of Emma and Regina, he constantly watched them to see what they were doing wrong, “Eventually.”

 

Cora chided, “Before they kill each other?”

 

Marco yelled at Emma, “Release has to be higher.  There is no hallway with this move. Halfway is bullshit!  You go halfway you get hurt.”

 

Regina fell to the ground once more the move was absolutely brutal on both of them but now that she’d started this she had no intention of giving up.  Besides having the move to concentrate on she didn’t have time to think about Emma or fight with her.

 

The practicing continued on into the weeks they had before the Olympics.  Emma was now wearing bandages on her wrist from where Regina’s skates had been cutting into it.  Regina had fallen so many times that she was struggling to get up off the ice and Emma immediately skated over to help her up.  Emma was grateful that they were so busy preparing she rarely had time to be mad anymore, if she was being honest with herself she hated being mad at Regina. 

 

Marco again instructed them from the sidelines, “Higher much higher.  We are needing an explosion.”

 

Regina was laying on the ice once again yelping in pain each time her body hit the ice and Emma looked down at her to make sure she was ok.  Regina had to admit she hated being mad at Emma. Regina was starting to soften again. She was unsure if it was them working together on this grand move or if her feelings for Emma were so strong she was starting not to care anymore if Emma had slept with Ruby.  One thing was certain between them skating always brought them closer.

 

* * *

 

Cora walked into her office one night to find Regina sitting there alone, “Regina?”

 

Regina looked up at Cora, “I was just looking at the pictures of Daddy.”

 

Cora smiled and took a seat beside Regina, “I can hear him now, ‘The Olympics!’ This is something he always dreamed of.”

 

“I miss Daddy so much.”

 

Cora nodded and put her arm around Regina, “Me too baby me too.  Let me tell you there’s nothing worse than not being with the one you love.”

 

Regina smiled and shook her head, “Are we going to talk about Emma and I now?”

 

Cora shrugged, “Honey, I don’t know why you won’t believe Emma.  If she said she didn’t sleep with this girl then I’m sure she didn’t sleep with her.  The Emma I know is certainly not a liar.”

 

Regina leaned against her mother, “I know.  You know how stubborn I can be.”

 

Cora chuckled, “Do I ever!  Look, Regina, I’m not saying you have to talk to Emma right this second but you need to do something.  I can tell you are both miserable being apart. Now come on darling up to bed you need your rest.”

 

Regina extracted herself from her mother’s arms, “I love you Mother, good night.”

 

* * *

 

Emma sat in her room in the guest house watching a video of Regina and Jefferson from the last Olympics.  She had heard so much about this epic mistake but had really never seen it. For research purposes, Emma decided watching it would be a good way to try and prepare.  As Emma was watching the video she noticed something that just couldn’t be so she backed the video up to check it again. This time there was no mistaking what Emma saw: Jefferson wasn’t at fault for dropping Regina, Regina had a misstep while Jefferson was holding her up which caused him to lose his balance.  Emma had no idea what to do with this information.

 

Just then Marco walked in, “Emma, what are you doing?”

 

Emma looked behind her, “I was watching the final performance with Jefferson and Regina.”

 

Marco sighed, “So you know then?”

 

Emma nodded, “Why didn’t you tell me before?  Is this something I need to worry about? Will Regina throw me under the bus too?”

 

Marco took the remote from Emma and turned off the TV, “No.  I didn’t tell you because this is totally different situation.  You and Regina have something special I have not seen in very many skaters.  Trust is big and she trust you more than anyone, Emma don’t you know?”

 

Emma wrinkled her brow in confusion, “Know what?”

 

Marco sighed, “Regina loves you, Emma.”

 

And with that Marco walked away leaving Emma alone with her thoughts.  If Marco saw it along with Ruby it must be true. Emma knew something had to be done she just didn’t know what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Was anyone expecting the former Olympics to be Regina's fault? Those that saw the original movie probably were but I'm interested to hear the thoughts of those that haven't. As always thanks for all the reviews and general wonderfulness I've received! Until next week!


	8. Olympics in Vancouver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Olympics are finally here! Will our lovely ladies win it all? Will they pull off the SwanQueen Twist? Will they finally admit their feelings for one another?

* * *

 

_ Winter Olympics, Vancouver, 2018 _

 

Emma and Regina had arrived in Vancouver.  They went through the opening ceremonies and interviews and all the events they were required to do before their opening short program for the Olympics.  Emma and Regina still weren’t on the best terms but they were at least being civil, they both seemed concentrated on what they had to do, especially since the secret move they were working on had yet to be perfected.  The plan was to use it in the final skate during their long program. Emma described it as a Hail Mary which Regina didn’t fully understand but she got that it had something to do with a last minute play in football. The media had been buzzing about the secret move Emma and Regina had up their sleeves.  When they were asked about it they tried to remain cool and not give away many details until the final skate. 

 

On the sidelines, Emma and Regina watched the short program Jefferson and Ruby had put together, it was great much like their last two programs had been.  Jefferson and Ruby were the favorites for the U.S. team but the problem was the overall favorites were still Smillkoff and Brewsky. During the opening interview they had done the reporters had cut their interview short when Smillkoff and Brewsky had walked by.

 

Regina suddenly turned to Emma and looked her over to make sure nothing was out of place everything needed to be perfect these last two performances if they were going to win the gold, “You forgot a button.”

 

Emma continued to look at the ice and not at Regina but responded, “No, I like it open.”

 

Regina looked from Emma’s face to her button and scoffed, “Well it looks terrible, you know that’s not how we designed it!”

 

Emma finally looked over at Regina and motioned to her neck with her hand, “It pulls at my neck if I leave it buttoned all the way.”

 

Regina looked at Jefferson and Ruby getting off the ice after their almost perfect program.  She huffed, “Well you should’ve mentioned this in Boston …”

 

Marco was watching them and a petty fight over a button was not what they needed if they were going to have a good skate, so he decided to step in, “Finito! Enough!”

 

Regina looked back at Marco slightly irritated that he had stopped her rant berating Emma’s sloppiness.

 

The ice volunteer had just come over and told them that they were next.

 

Regina didn’t care that Marco was trying to stop a fight she was pissed and going to continue to be petty about this no matter how stupid the argument was it was the principle.  Regina practically growled, “Button it!”

 

Emma just walked toward the ice ignoring Regina’s remark, “We’re on.”

 

Regina stood there slightly exasperated but Marco patted her on the shoulder and wished her luck.

 

As they stood at center ice waiting for their music cue once again Regina argued, “For the last time button the goddamn button.”

 

Emma looked at Regina and wasn’t going to let her win no matter how stupid this argument was, she was going to do what she did best and push back, “Get over it!”

 

Regina glared at Emma over the ice, “You are an immature asshole!  Do you always have to act like such a child?!”

 

Emma still refused to give into the ‘Ice Queen’, “If it was 40 below zero and that button meant the difference between a long satisfying life and a cold horrible death from hypothermia I still wouldn’t give you the satisfaction!”

 

Regina gave Emma a look that if she had magical powers would’ve either killed her or turned her to stone.  They didn’t have time for this the music was starting.

 

Emma simply said, “Skate.”

 

They pushed off each other to start the short program that was very similar to the first one they did in Boston that had gotten them such high marks.

 

The tension between them was thick, perhaps thicker than it had ever been.  It was as if all of the stuff they had been sitting on for six weeks suddenly came to the surface. Emma went to grab Regina’s hand and almost missed it but grabbed it at the last second. No one but them probably noticed but Regina stared at Emma with wide eyes, it started a flashback of all the toe pick incidents from when they first started skating but thankfully they pulled it off without issue.

 

As Emma was holding Regina for the death spin before they got into their final stance to end the program the male announcer said, “Technically superior program but you did feel as I did that something was missing?”

 

The female announcer answered, “Absolutely.  They delivered all of the short program required moves but it seemed very cold.”

 

Cutting back in the male announcer finished, “Almost as if we were seeing two strangers.  They just didn’t look like they were having fun out there.”

 

The marks were good enough to keep them high on the board just behind Jefferson and Ruby but even the reporter noticed something was off when she interviewed them as soon as they got off the ice, “Emma and Regina, was the atmosphere or the altitude a problem for you two tonight?”

 

Emma quickly answered, “No.”

 

The reporter excitedly changed the subject, “We’ve been hearing all week about the secret move you two have been working on for the long program.  What’s it called?”

 

Emma smiled at the reporter and replied, “The SwanQueen Twist.”

 

The reporter followed up with, “The SwanQueen Twist is that named after …”

 

Regina suddenly interrupted, “We’re not doing it!”

 

Emma turned from the reporter to Regina, “What?”

 

Regina ignored Emma and set her sights on the reporter, “It’s not ready we’re taking it out of the program.”

 

With that Regina walked away leaving a stunned Emma with the reporter.

 

* * *

 

Later that evening Emma and Marco had called a meeting with Cora and Regina.  They both wanted to know why a move they had been working so hard on for six weeks and were technically still working on was suddenly out of the program.

 

They all met in the formal dining room of a house that had been rented for the Olympics.  What Emma didn’t know was that Cora had met with Marco before this meeting and berated Marco for not stopping this petty fight.  When he insisted to Cora that he had, she said well then it’s obviously Emma’s fault for not getting it done. Their marks were good that evening but they weren’t at the level they needed to be.

 

Everyone stood around the table but had yet to take their seats.  Marco started in on Emma, “What in the hell were you thinking?”

 

Emma hadn’t expected that and looked at Marco with her hands in the air shouting, “Me?!”

 

Marco leaned on the table with this right hand and pointed at Emma across the table with his left, “Yes you! What the hell is in your head?”

 

Emma then turned to Cora, “Why is everyone looking at me like this is my fault?”

 

Cora simply stated, “You didn’t deliver, you didn’t get it done.  What do you want a pat on the back, dear?”

 

Emma looked between Marco and Cora, “When did I become the designated asshole around here?”

 

Regina took a seat at the head of the table and watched the scene unfold as she simply didn’t know what to do.

 

Emma looked at Cora and gestured toward a seated Regina, “You want to know what happened out there ask the ‘Ice Queen’?”

 

Cora sighed, “There’s no need for name calling, Emma.”

 

Emma got closer to Cora, “You know what, I don’t know what happened out there today or in here for that matter but Cora maybe you can tell me why in the hell I worked six weeks on a move Regina was never going to do!”

 

Cora slightly raised her voice, “You are out of line!”

 

Emma was getting more and more pissed off by the second, Cora usually took her side on these matters they’d always shared a certain closeness, “I need the gold medal, Cora!”

 

Cora looked at Emma, “Forget the move, we can win without the move.” 

 

Marco intervened, “No, is  impossibile !”

 

Cora turned to Marco, “I know you and I met earlier but you never told me why you didn’t try and break up this petty bullshit that went down between them before the program?”

 

Marco raised his voice, “I told you I try and stop them.  You know I have no control what they do after they leave for the ice!”

 

Regina was still watching all this go down. Were they really fighting about Emma not getting it done and causing a distraction that started the fight?  Regina was the one that had started it. Regina needed to do something before this argument really got out of control, she was feeling shittier the longer it went on.

 

Emma entered the screaming, “By the way losing gracefully doesn’t work for me.  I refuse to go through that again!”

 

Cora was getting lost in the argument not paying attention to what she was saying.  She normally didn’t lose her cool like this but they had gotten so close Cora just didn’t know what she would do if they ended up losing again. Cora lowered her voice a bit, “Well you should think about that next time.”

 

Emma was at her breaking point, “Oh is that what you told Jefferson in Salt Lake City?”

 

Regina looked up from the table toward Emma.  If Emma knew that was going to change everything.  Regina was aware, Marco probably knew he’d watched the videos but Regina was certain her mother still thought it was Jefferson’s fault.  Regina needed to come clean and fast.

 

There was dead silence in the room after Emma’s last statement and a look of total confusion on Cora’s face.

 

Emma continued on her rant after being met with silence, “You can kid yourselves all you want around here. I’ve seen the videos Jefferson was getting it done.”  Emma pointed at Marco, “Ask him he’ll tell you.”

 

Marco nervously said, “Alright Emma is enough.”

 

Cora looked like she was ready for war.  Cora loved Emma there was no doubt in her mind on that but Emma just attacked her innocent baby for no reason.  Ok maybe Regina wasn’t completely innocent she was certainly a pain in the ass but Regina was innocent in the fact that she had nothing to do with losing the last gold medal.  “You bastard!”

 

Regina couldn’t take it anymore.  Cora had told her not to stand back and do nothing for the woman she loved so Regina said something for the first time since she had entered the room and the ridiculous argument started, “Emma’s right.”

 

Emma turned around ready to start on Regina and yelled, “What?”

 

Regina stood up, “You’re right, Emma.  It’s true all of it.”

 

Regina was met with silence and stunned faces at the other end of the table.

 

“We worked so hard for two years and somehow I just went and threw it all away.”

 

Cora stared at Regina she was more confused than she had ever been in her entire life.

 

Regina looked over at Emma the woman she knew she loved without hesitation but was certain there was no way after all that had transpired that Emma could love her back, “Why’d you stay with me?”

 

Cora didn’t know exactly what was going on but she was certain Emma was still to blame at that second at least, “Regina don’t.”

 

Regina made eye contact with Cora, “Don’t what? Tell the truth?  We can’t buy back what happened today. We can’t start over.”

 

Emma was looking at Regina in a whole new light.  Emma knew deep down that Regina was never fully the ‘Ice Queen’ it was a facade she’d put up when someone tried to get too close.  The barrier had been broken a few times between them and Emma would get glimpses of the magnificent woman that was underneath all that but this … this was truly something else. Emma had no idea what to do or say so she just stood there watching Regina immerge in her new glory.

 

“You think I look at myself at what I’ve become Mother and I’m proud?”

 

Cora softened all of a sudden everything back to Jefferson had made sense.  Regina had thrown the competition on purpose because her stubbornness wouldn’t allow her to win the medal with a partner she never completely trusted.  Should she have never let it get that far with Jefferson? Of course not but Regina always had her own way of doing things. Now Regina was open and raw when it came to Emma.  Sure there had been plenty of pull back every time Regina freaked out when she realized she was trusting a bit too much.

 

Regina turned back to Emma, “You came every day and you skated.  In the beginning, I was anything but easy to work with, it had to have been a nightmare for you. Somewhere in the middle, it got a little better but then I had to fuck it all up again.” Regina then looked at Marco, “I didn’t know it was going to end up like this.”  Regina turned her attention back to Emma, “I’m sorry I’m so sorry for everything.” Then ran out of the room in tears leaving everyone behind.

 

Emma stood there and couldn’t believe all that Regina had admitted.  Emma wondered if she should run after her and tell her she loved her and it was going to be ok whether they won that medal tomorrow or not because they had each other.  But Emma needed some time to herself to absorb all the information that had been thrown around that room. “I’m going for a walk,” she announced. 

 

A stunned Marco and Cora were left behind.

 

Regina sat in her room and stared out the window lost in thought wrapped in the Wayne Gretzky jersey Emma had given her.  The more Regina thought about it the more she knew she couldn’t be with Emma. She wanted to more than anything but how could Emma trust her after all that had gone down?  How could she even trust herself? Regina felt like a new leaf had been turned over after all that had happened today. One thing was for certain though she was leaving the ‘Ice Queen’ behind.  Even though she couldn’t be with Emma, Regina was going to build upon the fact that she had melted the ‘Ice Queen’s’ heart and made her a better person. Regina leaned her head against the glass of the window and continued to look out into the darkness.

 

Emma walked along the streets of Vancouver until she had found a small cafe and went in to order a coffee.  She sat there sipping her coffee wondering what to do. Emma wanted to be with Regina that was true she just never knew how to approach the subject, nothing had ever been easy with them.  Emma decided that after Regina’s grand gesture today she was going to make a grand gesture of her own after their performance tomorrow night. Win or lose Emma was going to take Regina out and tell her how she felt.  She thought waiting until after the program tomorrow would be best because they’d had enough drama leading up to their final skate. Once everything was sorted out here Emma would work with Regina on sorting out the rest of their lives.

 

* * *

 

The next morning Regina and Cora had been talking the whole ordeal from yesterday over.  Cora sighed slightly disappointed in Regina, “Darling, I still can’t believe you aren’t going to go after Emma.”

 

Regina shook her head, “Really Mother, after all, that’s been revealed in the past 24 hours that’s what you are fixating on?”

 

Cora shrugged, “Regina, the past is the past, I may not be alright with everything that went down but it doesn’t mean I’m going to let you give up on your future.  You know turning over a new leaf?”

 

It was Regina’s turn to sigh, “I just don’t see it happening.  I mean I don’t think I’d want to be with me after all that I had done.”

 

Cora sat in her chair searching for something else convincing to say, “Regina don’t you think you should let Emma make that decision for herself and not presume you already know the answer?”

 

Regina got up and started to head toward the door, “Mother, I think she has made a decision if not something else would’ve been said at this point, besides I don’t have time to think about this I’m going to go get ready.  Meet you in the car in a few hours?”

 

Cora simply nodded wondering if there was something that could be done to change Regina’s mind.

 

Emma was walking down the stairs a few hours later and saw a pile of suitcases by the front door.  Just then Regina came walking down the hallway downstairs and was handing a smaller bag to someone, “Regina, what’s all this?”

 

Regina didn’t look at Emma when she responded she was making sure she had all of her things together, “I’m going over with my mother, Marco has the other car he’ll bring you to the arena whenever you are ready.”

 

Emma had finished her descent down the stairs and gestured over the bags, “No I mean what’s with all of your bags?”

 

Regina zipped up her purse glancing at Emma, “I was going to try to catch the 6:30 flight tonight.”

 

Suddenly nothing but panic swept through Emma’s body.  Was Regina leaving that soon? “Regina, what’s going on?”

 

Regina said, “The house is paid up through the end of next week.  Please feel free to stay as long as you like.”

 

Emma moved closer to Regina suddenly feeling nauseous and dizzy but she shook it off and said, “Regina, if this is about yesterday, don’t worry about it.  We’ll get through it like we got through everything else.”

 

Regina was looking at the floor it was hard to look at Emma and tell her the truth after all they’d been through, “I’m retiring.  Tonight will be my final skate.”

 

Emma shook her head to clear the cobwebs there was no way she heard that right, “What?”

 

Regina looked up at Emma with tears brimming her eyes, “Tonight will be my final skate.”

 

Emma was now on the verge of tears herself this couldn’t be happening, “Regina come on …”

 

Regina cut Emma off because she knew if she stayed around much longer she would start crying again, “Emma, you’ll be fine you won’t have any trouble finding another partner.”  Regina broke into a slight smile and chuckled focusing on a memory, “Of course they won’t have my wonderful slapshot.” 

 

Emma went to open her mouth in protest but Regina shook her head and walked away wiping tears from her face, “I have to go get ready.”

 

Regina opened the front door leaving Emma standing in the foyer wondering what the hell had happened and what she could do to stop it, she had to do something and do it fast it was time for plan b.

 

* * *

 

Emma stood on the sidelines nervous as hell watching the other skaters.  Emma wasn’t nervous about skating. She was nervous about a potentially life-altering decision she’d been considering since Regina dropped the retirement bomb on her earlier in the day.  She looked behind her shoulder and saw Regina stretching in preparation for their long program.

 

When Jefferson and Ruby were on the ice Marco came up behind Emma and Regina and put his arms around both of them.  

 

The female announcer came on the mic, “Jefferson and Ruby just put together a wonderful performance they definitely have a shot at the gold medal.”

 

The male announcer tacks on, “Still left to skate are Smillkoff and Brewsky and Mills and Swan, we’ll have our answer soon.”

 

As Smillkoff and Brewsky were on the ice Marco decided it was time to give Emma and Regina some last minute words of encouragement, “You know what would be wonderful?  If you would go out there today and skate for these people the way I have seen you skate with so much passion and energy that I have never seen with any other skaters.”  Marco looked between Emma and Regina. “Enjoy each other.” Marco kissed each of them on the temple.

 

Emma held Regina over her head to work on some last minute lift practice while they were waiting to get on the ice.  Emma almost dropped Regina but instead sat her down only a little ungracefully.

 

Regina knew that was very unlike Emma so she questioned, “What’s the matter?”

 

Emma nervously stammered out, “Nothing.”

 

Regina looked into Emma’s eyes with real concern, “Are you alright?”

 

Emma again stammered out a one-word response, “Fine.”

 

Regina turned away and Emma practically smacked herself on the forehead for blowing yet another missed opportunity. Emma followed after Regina and found her doing more stretches, “Regina, my timing I know it sucks but I keep thinking this thing with us is going to go away if one of us doesn’t do something about it.”  Regina looked at Emma unsure of what she was trying to say. “Do you understand what I’m trying to say, Regina?”

 

Regina walked toward the ice as she knew they were going to start soon, “Are you saying you don’t want to fight anymore?”

 

Emma followed after Regina, “No.  Well … I mean yeah but that’s not what I’m trying to say.”

 

Regina didn’t turn around as she said, “We have to skate.”

 

Emma went around in front of Regina and stopped her, “Wait.  Regina, maybe I wasn’t ready. Maybe you didn’t give me much of a chance I don’t know. Maybe I sucked at taking a chance. I just ...”

 

Emma was trying to form the words but nothing was coming out.  She could not get this close to telling Regina how she truly felt and fail.  Emma decided it was now or never, “Regina somewhere in the middle of all of this I fell in love with you.”

 

Regina looked at Emma with absolute shock on her face.  Was Emma finally saying the words Regina had longed to hear?

 

The ice volunteer came up to them gazing into each other’s eyes and said, “You may take the ice.”  Suddenly the volunteer realized he had walked into the middle of something and his expression completely changed.

 

Emma decided she wasn’t going to let the volunteer ruin their moment so she tried again, “I’m saying I love you, Regina.  I love you!”

 

Regina continued to stare at Emma for a few more moments.  She suddenly closed her eyes trying to stop the tears that would soon be streaming down her face.  Regina, realizing where they were, turned to go toward the ice once again.

 

Emma chased after her again.  If Regina didn’t want to be with her fine but she at least wanted an answer.  She pleaded again, “Don’t say we’re not right for each other because the way I see it, Regina, we may not be right for anyone else.  I know you see it. No one challenges me the way you do and hell no one challenges you the way I do.”

 

Regina now had tears streaming down her face.  She hadn’t responded yet between Emma’s confession and the volunteers trying to get them out on the ice it was too much.

 

A volunteer went to speak again and Emma told them to wait a minute.  She turned back to Regina, who looked so beautiful she always did, “Regina, it can’t be any harder for us to stay together than it was for us to stay apart.  Regina, I need you … I think you’re my soulmate.”

 

Regina couldn’t stop the tears they were coming on full force now.  She closed her eyes and took a deep breath trying to figure out what to say.  She opened her eyes and smiled she knew exactly what she needed to say, “We’re doing the SwanQueen Twist.”

 

Emma shook her head in confusion, “What?”

 

Regina sniffled, “Oh you heard me!”

 

Emma questioned, “Regina, you think I’m doing all of this to get a move out of you?”

 

Regina lovingly looked at Emma, “You want to win don’t you?”

 

Emma wasn’t going to let Regina do it, “No it’s too dangerous I won’t let you do it!”

 

Regina shrugged and wiped the tears from her face, “Then we agree.  We’re putting it in.” Regina skated toward the center of the ice with a smile on her face, she felt like a giant weight had just been lifted off of her.

 

Emma still very confused skated after Regina and joined her on center ice, “It’s out!”

 

Regina wasn’t going to let Emma win this argument, “In.”

 

Emma held Regina’s hands right before they started and asked, “What difference does it make?”

 

Regina smiled she had what she wanted Emma confessed her love to her and now they were going to win the gold medal.  She searched back in her memory and decided to use words Emma had once said to her, “Because I’m in the mood to kick a little ass.”

 

Emma was wearing a giant smile on her face, this was one of a million reasons she loved this woman, constantly keeping her on her toes.

 

Their skate so far was amazing they had nailed every move.  Smillkoff and Brewsky should be nervous, while they may have been the heavy favorites Emma and Regina had something they didn’t have: love.  Love would win them the gold. 

 

Emma lifted Regina into the air and slightly spun her releasing Regina as she landed perfectly on one skate moving away from Emma.  Then came the side by side double axels somehow that move was even better than it had been in Boston. Emma lifted Regina over her head and held Regina behind her head upside down while she spun around, again the execution was perfect.

 

August may not have been able to come to the Nationals or the Olympics because of the bar but that didn’t mean he wasn’t having watch parties.  During Emma and Regina’s final skate everyone in the bar was glued to the TV. Even Mike and Terry were cheering Emma on. She may not have been there helping the bar hockey team win but she was definitely off doing what she loved competing for a gold medal and they couldn’t have been more proud.

 

Cora watched from the stands with this skate there was no way her baby wasn’t going out a champion.  Hopefully, Regina changed her mind about Emma though because Cora believed they could truly be happy together.  Marco clapped from the sideline he was more than proud. Of all the skaters he worked with there was no doubt in his mind that Emma and Regina were his favorites.

 

It was time for the big move.  Emma grabbed Regina’s ankle and started spinning getting Regina higher and higher.  Emma had to release Regina as high as she could because if they didn’t go high enough like they had in practice their Olympic dreams would be over.  

 

Cora looked on and shook her head in amazement they were doing the SwanQueen Twist!

 

Emma released Regina at the maximum height she could and Regina spun up into the air spinning like a ballerina. Emma caught her around the waist as Regina came down and the move was finally complete they had done the SwanQueen Twist!

 

Marco was screaming from the sidelines he knew they could pull it off!  All of the judges looked absolutely stunned. Everyone back in August’s bar went crazy!

 

As the crowd was going crazy Emma and Regina moved into their final stance.  With Emma’s arms around Regina, she looked into Regina’s eyes and said, “You didn’t have to you know.”

 

Regina just smiled, “Oh yes I did Swan!”

 

Emma a bit out of breath, “Why?”

 

Regina rolled her eyes, “Because, you idiot, I love you!”

 

Emma smirked a bit gaining her usual cockiness back, “You just remember who said it first, Reggie!”

 

As the crowd continued to go wild and roses were being thrown out on the ice Emma leaned in to kiss Regina.  Regina launched forward immediately. It was all teeth and tongues and battling for dominance until they were pulled apart to be congratulated and interviewed they had won the Olympic Gold Medal in Pairs Skating!

 

As Cora and Marco were making their way onto the ice to celebrate they both hesitated when they saw them kissing and smiled at each other.  Finally, those two stopped holding back and let it happen.

 

* * *

 

Later that evening Regina was laughing and trying to pull Emma up from underneath the covers, “I told you making love with the gold medal on wasn’t going to work!”

 

Emma laughed, “Well I didn’t hear you complaining about the gold medal being in the way as I brought you to your 15th orgasm tonight!”

 

Regina lifted the gold medal off of Emma’s head and sat it on the nightstand next to the bed.  “Well, I’m obviously not going to complain when I’m having an orgasm, Miss Swan.”

 

Emma shifted herself from between Regina’s legs and started spooning Regina from behind.  As Emma was kissing Regina’s neck and shoulder Regina said, “Emma, is it always going to be like this?”

 

Emma leaned her cheek against Regina’s and said, “If you’re asking if I have the energy to win a gold medal every night and then take turns giving each other multiple orgasms the answer would be ok but I’m probably only going to be able to live for about six more months.”

 

Regina rolled her eyes, “Always the dramatic one.”

 

Emma laughed, “I’m the dramatic one, Reggie?”

 

Regina turned over on her side to face Emma, “You know it’s amazing I’ve let you live despite calling me Reggie multiple times I think that definitely should let you know how much I love you.”

 

Emma traced her finger up and down Regina’s arm, “Why didn’t you just tell me, Regina?”

 

Regina sighed, “Honestly after all that had happened I thought I didn’t have a chance.”

 

Emma leaned forward and captured Regina’s lips just gently sucking on her bottom lip before pulling back, “Regina we both have our flaws but the fact that I constantly stayed with you and never showed interest in anyone else even when you were with Robin wasn’t a giant clue to you?”

 

Regina was still a little dazed from the kiss she had just received, “Is that your way of trying to get me to realize you never slept with Ruby?”

 

Emma chuckled a bit, “Nope but if that statement is what makes you finally believe it I’ll take it.”

 

Regina nuzzled into Emma’s side, “Can we make a deal Em?”

 

Emma wrapped her arms around Regina, “What about?”

 

Regina pecked the side of Emma’s neck, “Just that we stop fighting over things that don’t matter and only fight for things together.”

 

Emma sighed in relief, “Well we are definitely good at fighting for what we want, we may just want to speed up the process depending on what it is next time.”

 

They both laughed as they fell asleep from sheer exhaustion.  It took the two idiots some time to get there but now that they were finally here they were not letting go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for everyone's support on this journey. It has been a wonderful surprise all of the positive responses this story has received so far. There is one more chapter due up next week I can't wait for your thoughts on these final chapters. Please Review!


	9. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snapshots of Emma and Regina's life post the Olympics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This project is dedicated to Pandemonia8! Thank you for the inspiration, encouragement, management (aka reigning me in), editing and your friendship. Your passion for this story amazed me from the beginning and without you, none of this would have been possible.

* * *

_ Regina Meets August _

 

Emma and Regina were curled up on the couch one night watching the Chicago Blackhawks game on TV.  It was something they really enjoyed doing together. Emma pointed out one of the players for the Minnesota Wild, “August really likes this guy right here, I can’t figure out why though.”

 

Regina snuggled further into Emma’s side, she loved watching hockey with Emma on the couch. Suddenly a thought entered her mind, “Speaking of August am I ever going to meet him?  We’ve known each other for three years Em and I’ve yet to meet my favorite future brother-in-law.”

 

Regina felt Emma stiffen next to her.  She really hoped it wasn’t the remark about August being her future brother-in-law, she and Emma said those kinds of things to each other all the time.  It was just an assumption that someday her and Emma would tie the knot. After a few minutes of silence Regina looked up at Emma and noticed her furrowed brow, “Emma honey did I say something wrong?”

 

Emma heard Regina’s voice and this took her out of the daze she was in, “What Regina?”

 

Regina leaned back so she could get a better look at Emma and took Emma’s hands in hers, “Did I say something wrong? You went somewhere else for a minute.  Was it what I said about August being my future brother-in-law?”

 

Emma chuckled and looked at their joined hands, “Not at all Regina you know I like thinking about our future together.”

 

Regina looked at Emma with concern in her eyes, “Then what was it?”

 

Emma exhaled, “It’s just we have to go to Slapshots to see August because of the bar.”

 

Regina looked relieved and nudged Emma’s shoulder with hers, “Ok what’s so bad about that?”

 

Emma continued to look at their joined hands because it was hard to say this to Regina without sounding petty, “It’s just it’s nowhere near as fancy as this.”  Emma gestured around the living room of the mansion. “We barely had anything growing up, Regina, we struggled after our parents died. Other than the bar August doesn’t really have much.  I used to live in a trailer behind the bar for Christ sake.”

 

Regina couldn’t believe what she was hearing.  She put her finger under Emma’s chin and turned her head so she was looking in Regina’s eyes, “Emma, I don’t care where you came from or that your brother runs a bar in front of the trailer you used to reside in.  What’s important is that I love you, not where you came from. Your past is nothing to be ashamed of, certainly, if we can get over mine yours will be a cinch.” Regina leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Emma’s cheek to prove her point.

 

Emma just smiled, “Ok I’ll set something up.”

 

A few days later Emma called and arranged something with August.  August was thrilled, Emma hadn’t been home since her brief visit a few years back to tell August about figure skating.  During the conversation, she threatened August’s life if he did anything to make Regina mad.

 

Regina convinced Emma to use a driver to take them to August’s and back, Regina said it was wise considering that they would both be drinking and this way neither of them had to worry about driving.  As they pulled into the bar and the driver announced they were there Emma looked out the window at Slapshots and sighed. Just then Regina scooted closer to Emma, “You know whatever happens in there I’m not going to judge you and I will still love you.”

 

Emma turned her head and pressed her lips to Regina’s.  When they pulled apart Emma moaned in contentment, “Or we could just make out in the back of the Town Car?”

 

Regina chuckled in a low sexy tone that sent chills down Emma’s spine, “Swan, I did not drive three hours with you just to make out in the back of this Town Car.”

 

As soon as they walked into the bar August immediately ran to Emma and hugged her, “Come on August you’re going to break my ribs and Regina might kill you if you do.”

 

August laughed as he pulled back from Emma and turned to Regina taking her hand in his, “After all this time it’s a pleasure to meet you, Regina and see the woman that finally got my sister here to settle down.”

 

A few hours later they were sitting around drinking and sharing stories.  Regina laughed, “So I’d had enough of Emma’s cockiness on the ice with her trying to teach me how to play hockey so I just reared back the stick and pulled off one hell of a slapshot.”

 

August looked at her and asked the obvious question, “Did you score?”

 

Regina shared a knowing glance with Emma and Emma interrupted, “Not until a little over a year and a half later.”

 

August backhanded Emma on the arm, “You know with comments like that I see why it took you so long to seal the deal.”  August looked back at Regina for the real answer.

 

Regina smiled, “No I didn’t score but I did send Emma to the emergency room so I called it a win.”

 

August laughed so hard he was holding his stomach when he finally caught his breath he said, “Ems you gotta marry this girl.”

 

Emma looked over at Regina and smiled and thought,  _ I definitely do _ .

 

* * *

 

_ Double or Nothing Take Two _

 

Emma stood in Cora’s office and waited for her.  She looked at the display case which now contained Regina’s gold medal.  Emma’s … well, they couldn’t have given that one to Cora after what they did with it.  Emma chuckled to herself, she remembered the first time she stepped into this room three and a half years ago.  That was the day she met the ‘Ice Queen’ now her Queen after The Savior had melted the ‘Ice Queen’s’ heart the other title was never mentioned again.  

 

Emma was taken from memory lane when Cora walked into the office and kissed Emma on the cheek, “Sorry I’m late dear.”

 

Emma hugged Cora, “Oh it’s fine.  I was just going down memory lane while I waited on you.”  She motioned toward the display case.

 

Cora smiled and moved to sit behind her desk, “Ah yes.  Does it remind you of the first time you were in this office?”

 

Emma followed Cora and sat in front of her desk, “Yeah.  It seems like a million years ago at times.”

 

Smirking Cora said, “Well when you’re young and in love sometimes all you can focus on is what is in front of you so the past seems more distant than it really is.”

 

Emma motioned to a large stack of papers on Cora’s desk, “What’s all that?”

 

Cora sighed, “Oh just some papers Regina asked me to look over for the non-profit.  You know I’m really surprised you didn’t want a spot on the board Emma.”

 

Regina started a non-profit after the Olympics called SwanQueen Dreams.  With all the time and money it took the company was just really getting started.  There were several proposals, presentations, donors, etc. that had to be approved beforehand.  Emma was involved in a lot of the research. The non-profit helped fund youth that couldn’t afford equipment for figure skating or hockey.  She liked the idea but finding the funds to make all of this possible just wasn’t her, she did tell Regina she’d like to join a lot of the volunteer efforts where she would work hands-on with the skaters or hockey players.

 

Emma nodded, “Honestly if the Storybrooke High School coaching position hadn’t come up I probably would have.”  Emma recently accepted the hockey coach position at Storybrooke High School, she started in a few days. Emma laughed, “You know I remember the last time you had a stack of papers in this office.”

 

Cora smiled at the memory and opened a desk drawer full of old papers and sat them in front of Emma, “Have something you want to bet on dear?”

 

Emma smirked this was the perfect opportunity to reveal her plan.  Emma leaned forward and grabbed one of the papers and wadded it up.  She looked at Cora and asked, “Can I reveal my terms to you after the shot?”

 

Cora pretended to think about it and nodded.  She loved Emma as much as Regina and would give her anything she wanted.

 

It was like it was three and a half years ago only this time Emma was slightly nervous, she had a big favor to ask of Cora if this made it in.  Emma closed her eyes and took a deep breath to center herself. When she opened her eyes again Emma never took her eyes off Cora as she released the paper it sailed through the air with ease and made it in the wastebasket.  

 

Cora leaned forward on her desk, “Now what are your terms?”

 

Emma breathed a sigh of relief as she tried to find her words, she was only able to form two, “Your daughter.”

 

Cora’s brow furrowed as she questioned, “My daughter?  What about her?”

 

Emma swallowed and cleared her throat, “I would like to ask Regina to marry me if that’s alright with you, Cora?”

 

There were no words to express how happy this news made her.  She didn’t respond she simply got out of her chair, walked around her desk and stood in front of Emma’s chair.  Once Emma raised up to stand in front of her Cora wrapped her arms around Emma in a strong hug. With tears streaming down her face and through a sniff she replied, “Of course.  Nothing would make me happier.”

 

Once Emma pulled back from the hug Cora said, “Now tell me everything!”

 

Emma winked at Cora, “Only thing I’m telling you is that I am proposing tomorrow. I have to have some secrets.”  

 

Emma kissed Cora’s cheek leaving her in the office in bliss.

 

* * *

 

_ Rinks and Rings _

 

Regina came home after a long day at the office.  Setting up everything for SwanQueen Dreams was turning out to be more work than expected but she knew, in the end, it would be worth it.  Regina opened the door to the guest house, well technically her and Emma’s house, Regina had moved into the guest house with Emma not long after they started their relationship.  

 

As Regina hung her coat up in the closet she yelled, “Emma?”

 

When Regina didn’t hear anything back she frowned and started up the stairs.  She entered their bedroom and didn’t see her so Regina decided to change clothes in the ensuite and figure out where Emma was in a bit.  Once Regina went into the bathroom she saw a post-it note on the mirror from Emma and smiled.

 

_ Queen, _

 

_ The Savior would like to see you in the ice rink. _

 

_ Love, _

 

_ The Savior _

 

Regina shook her head Emma was always leaving sweet notes like this for her, it made her feel loved.  She never had that with Robin or anyone before him for that matter, Regina really valued what she had with Emma.  There were a lot of obstacles for them in the beginning but they had overcome them and would continue to overcome anything that got in their way.

 

After Regina changed clothes into something comfortable since she was going to be at the rink she headed towards the locker room in the rink to grab her skates. When she had her skates on she headed toward the ice to find Emma skating, going over some hockey drills.  Emma was starting at the high school tomorrow as their hockey coach so she assumed Emma was preparing for that.

 

Since Emma hadn’t noticed her yet, Regina yelled out, “So I heard The Savior wanted to see the Queen.”

 

Emma stopped skating and turned around as Regina skated toward her, “I see my post-it system is still working.”  Emma leaned in to kiss Regina on the lips when she pulled back she asked, “How was work?”

 

“Good.  I missed you but good.  I’m still not used to not working with you every day.”

 

Emma smirked and tilted her head slightly, “Keeps you wanting more.”

 

Regina grabbed Emma’s hockey gloved hand in hers, “Are you getting ready for tomorrow?”

 

Emma handed Regina her stick, “Yeah actually I need some help. Let me grab you some gloves.”  Emma turned away and bent down to get the gloves and went to face Regina but stayed on her knee.  She held the left glove out for Regina and Regina slipped her hand inside.

 

As Regina’s hand went into the glove she felt something hard, she grabbed whatever it was and pulled it out.  To her surprise, it was a very large platinum diamond ring with smaller purple amethysts around the large diamond.  She gasped.

 

Emma stayed down on one knee and said, “Regina Mills, Queen who has stolen The Savior’s heart would you please join me for the rest of our lives as we live out our fairytale together?”

 

Regina pulled Emma up and gave her a long passionate kiss.  When they finally separated Emma laughed, “I’m taking it that’s a yes?”

 

Regina still had her arms around Emma and screamed, “Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!”

 

A year later Emma and Regina had a small ceremony in Storybrooke.  They only invited close friends and family. Marco informed them after they told him about the engagement that he got ordained as a minister online and that he would love to perform the service for them.  Cora served as Regina’s Maid of Honor and August made the trip to Storybrooke to be Emma’s Best Man. Once the vows had been exchanged Emma’s state championship hockey team that she coached insisted on lining each side of the aisle and holding up their hockey sticks for them to walk under much like swords in a military wedding.  The last two players even lowered their hockey sticks and didn’t allow Emma and Regina to pass until they kissed.

 

* * *

 

_ Maybe baby? _

 

Emma was coaching tonight and Regina usually came to the games but she told Emma earlier that she wouldn’t be able to come tonight but she would have dinner ready when Emma got home.

 

Emma really hated games when Regina wasn’t there to cheer the team on. During the 3rd period when they had a comfortable 5-1 lead Emma pulled out her phone and sent Regina a text.

 

_ Emma:  Miss you Reggie, be home soon. _

 

_ Regina: Good I’m fixing your favorite, lasagna. _

 

_ Emma: *drool* _

 

_ Regina: Pay attention to your game!  I’ll see you soon  _ :*

 

Regina decided to stay home and fix Emma’s favorite meal in order to butter her up.  There was something important she wanted to talk about tonight. Hopefully, Emma won her game, that usually put her in a really good mood.  Regina stressed over the decision of not going to tonight’s game, it was a rare occasion when she missed a game but she decided it wasn’t a big one like a playoff game it would be ok to miss it and prepare for what she wanted to talk to Emma about tonight.

 

When Emma walked in the front door it smelled of lasagna.  She put her coat and her bag in the hall closet before she went into the kitchen.  Emma stopped at the doorway and stared because Regina was completely absorbed in putting the finishing touches on their meal but she was also dancing and singing the way she did when no one was around.  She leaned against the door jamb and took in the sight that was before her, Emma was the luckiest woman in the world when it came to Regina. She slowly approached Regina from behind as to not give her presence away.  When Emma was close enough she put her arms around Regina and started kissing her neck.

 

Regina let out an audible yelp of surprise and then a moan of approval when Emma had latched onto her neck.  When she regained her composure Regina said, “Someone won their game tonight.”

 

Emma chuckled she wasn’t kissing Regina’s neck anymore but she had left her hands around her waist and rested her head on Regina’s shoulder to watch her finish up the meal.  Emma spoke up, “We did but I would’ve been in a good mood anyway.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“You know what your singing and dancing does to me.”

 

Regina turned in Emma’s arms to face her and kissed her.  They quickly started making out as Emma backed Regina into the kitchen counter.  Once Regina’s back hit the counter she pushed Emma away, “Later Swan. We’ll come back to this later.  Right now I want to have dinner with the woman I love and get a recap of the hockey game.”

 

After the meal, Emma started clearing the plates but Regina stopped her, “Dear why don’t you go light a fire and get us two glasses of cider and I’ll be in soon there’s something I want to run by you.”

 

Emma kissed Regina’s cheek in response and went into the living room.  Regina joined her not long after she got the fire started. Once they were settled on the couch Emma asked, “Ok what do you want to talk about?”

 

Regina took a long drink of cider to calm her nerves.  She had no idea why she was nervous she could talk to Emma about anything but right now her heart was racing.  Regina cleared her throat, “Emma, I’ve been thinking about this for a while and even more so since we got married last year but I want to have a baby with you.”

 

As Regina snuggled into Emma’s side waiting for a response Emma took a drink of her cider and placed the glass on the side table next to the couch.  Emma said, “Ok on one condition.”

 

Regina chuckled knowing Emma it could be anything, “What’s that dear?”

 

Emma shrugged, “Even though we can’t make a baby the traditional way I still think we should have all the fun of making one.”

 

Regina turned to kiss Emma’s cheek, “You’re insatiable, Swan.” 

 

“Only when it comes to you.”

 

Regina pinched Emma’s side, “And it better stay that way!”

 

A year later they were in the maternity ward they had just welcomed their baby boy into the world.  Regina held him in her arms as Emma sat beside her on the hospital bed and kissed Regina’s temple, “We did it, Reggie.”

 

Regina couldn’t take her eyes off their beautiful baby boy but said, “I know Em I can’t wait to go on this journey with you.”

 

Just then Cora walked into the room to see her grandson for the first time.  As she got closer to Emma and Regina she said, “My what a handsome boy. Does he have a name yet?”

 

Regina looked at Emma and nodded her head letting her know that she wanted her to be the one to tell Cora.  Emma took the baby in her arms and handed him to Cora, “Cora I want you to meet your grandson, Henry.”

 

Cora was already taken with the beautiful brunette baby in her arms, tears streamed down her face as she said, “Well Henry you certainly have some big shoes to fill being named after your grandfather.”

 

Emma sat back down on the bed as Regina snuggled into her side watching Cora and Henry’s first moments together.

 

* * *

 

_ Olympian in Training _

 

Since Henry was born Regina and Emma liked to tease each other about what sport he would play in a future Olympics.

 

Emma held a babbling six-month-old, Henry, “Henrique you’re going to grow up to be the world’s best hockey player aren’t you?”

 

Regina entered the room just then and heard what Emma said and responded, “First off it’s Henry, not Henrique dear.  Second, why is he not a figure skater?”

 

Emma turned toward Regina, “I’m sorry I thought you would appreciate the Hispanic spin I put on his name and he just looks like a hockey player.”

 

As Emma put Henry down in his crib Regina came closer to her, “You know you looked like a hockey player once too until I got ahold of you.”

 

The battle continued as Henry got older not long after he learned to walk they both taught him to skate.  Emma bought him hockey skates and Regina bought him figure skates. Henry skated on both of them, he really had a knack for the ice like both of his parents.  

 

Emma loved it as he got older and they could play hockey together in the rink.  Since both Henry and Emma knew figure skating and hockey they liked to make up elaborate hockey moves together.   Some of these actually made it into her playbook for her high school team which had been historically successful under Emma’s reign.

 

Henry and Regina were both staples at Emma’s hockey games.  Regina used to come to most of the games but since Henry was born they came together now and Emma loved it.  Most of Emma’s players loved Henry and had a crush on Regina which Emma reminded them daily that Reggie was hers and only hers but they were welcome to babysit Henry any time they wanted.

 

One Saturday morning Emma was sitting at the kitchen table reading the paper and Regina was cooking breakfast.  Regina turned to Emma, “You know Em I think Henry might be leaning toward figure skating he was asking me if he could meet his wife in figure skating like I met mine.”

 

Emma lowered her paper so she could see Regina, “You know sometimes I wonder if he has my DNA even though I know for a fact he has yours because my seven-year-old self-was trying to pick up chicks too.”

 

Regina snickered to herself as she turned back to the eggs she was cooking.

 

Just then their rambunctious seven-year-old came bouncing into the kitchen, “Moms!”

 

Emma lowered her paper again, “Henrique what have I told you about running in the house?”

 

Henry thought about it for a second and replied, “Only do it when Mom’s not home Ma?”

 

Emma was going to murder her son.  Regina looked over at Emma who knew she had been busted.  Emma shrugged, “I have no idea what he’s talking about.”

 

Regina gave Emma a ‘mmhmm’ response before turning back to Henry, “What did you want to tell us, dear?”

 

Henry was so distracted that he momentarily forgot about his announcement, “OH!  I decided on my Olympic sport!”

 

Emma put down her paper completely on the table this time as Regina turned off the stove and put the eggs on a cool burner so they wouldn’t burn giving Henry their full attention.

 

Emma said, “Ok bud you have our attention.”

 

Henry yelled, “Curling!” As he ran off into the living room.

 

Emma and Regina looked at each other and started laughing they had both lost they definitely weren’t expecting this.  Once Regina regained her composure she turned back to the stove and continued cooking.

 

After a few moments, Emma said from behind her paper, “I better call Marco.”

 

Regina not turning away from the stove, “Why’s that?”

 

“To see if he knows anything about coaching curling.”

 

Regina laughed and continued cooking, it was definitely a typical day in the Swan-Mills house and for that, she couldn’t be more grateful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! Thank you, everyone, for being so supportive! This story was a ton of fun for me to write being such a huge SQ fan and a fan of the original The Cutting Edge. Anyway, I can't wait to hear your thoughts and hopefully I'll have a new project soon! Please review!


End file.
